I've Always Known You
by lilyput
Summary: Haunted by the loss of her parents, Rin lives with her cousin Kagome in Japan.  She stumbles into the feudal era where she falls in love with Sesshomaru. She must recover from her past while trying to figure out how he knows her before they had ever met.
1. Chapter 1

Rin and her parents were singing 'Mockingbird' by Toby Keith in the car on a rainy Friday night. They were on their way home from eating dinner at Pizza Hut. Rin sat in the back seat as she belted out the words in her 10 year old voice. Her dad was smiling at her through the mirror and her mom singing next to him. It was a good night. They were getting ready to sing the next song on the CD as they started driving over a bridge. A drunk driver fell asleep at the wheel at 85mph instead of going the legal 45. Without warning Rin's car was hit head first. Their car spun out of control with the help of the slick roads as they hit and broke through the side of the bridge. The car fell 100 yds. into the deep freezing river. Rin opened her eyes slowly. The water was slowly rising as the car sank deeper and deeper into the water. Blood was all over her face and her arm and leg felt numb from shock. They had slammed into the wall on her side.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she lightly whimpered. Her mother stirred. She took in her surroundings. She weakly tried to wake her husband but he didn't even flinch.

"Oh god, Rin?" she turned her head to try to see Rin.

Rin gasped at her bloody face and hand as her mother tried to reach for her, but her seatbelt was stuck. She took in the rising water. She tried to get out of her seat belt but couldn't. The water was at their necks now. The cold water numbed the gash in Rin's arm. She could barely breathe. She floated to the ceiling. Her seatbelt was had broken off. Her mother looked scared as she tried to hold her nose out of the water.

"Rin? …. Hold on! Hold…." The water rose over her head.

"Mommy?" Rin called.

She could see her mother's arms fighting against the water until they grew still. Soon Rin was completely submerged in the icy water. She tried to get out of the car but was too weak. She saw her life flash before her eyes. Then something smashed through the window. A hand reached for her. He pulled her out of the car. She saw the figure's hair flowing with the water with his arm wrapped around her as he swam to the surface before she passed out.

16 year old Rin jerked awake from her dream in her room in Tokyo, Japan. Her cousin, Kagome, was knocking on her bedroom door.

"Rin! Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay!" she called back.

Rin's long dark hair flowed to half way down her back. Her blue eyes made her skin glow. She shuddered at the memory of the night her parents died. When her parents had died, she was the only one who magically survived. She had lost everything and was sent to live with Kagome and her family. She was born in America and had only spoken English. She was of Japanese heritage but had never been to Japan. She had to learn Japanese and had to take many summer school classes to catch up with the Japanese students. It was hard but she made it to her last year in middle school. Soon she would go to high school. Rin dressed and headed toward the kitchen. She sat down beside Sota at the table, who was doing his summer homework for English.

"Rin? What does this mean?" Rin glanced at the workbook.

"It says 'The girl took her dog to the park to play with its friends.'"

Rin was Sota and Kagome's knight and shining armor when it comes to their English class. Rin takes the highest levels of English to touch up her grammar and to help her to remember how to speak English. She was still fluent and proud of it!

"Well, I'm off to the feudal era!" said Kagome as she ran down the hallway with her usual over packed backpack.

Rin shook her head. Her cousin gets to go to this other dimension of feudal Japan where she fights demons and has a half demon boyfriend. She leaves for weeks at a time and misses A LOT of school. Since Rin actually GOES to school, she turns into Kagome's private tutor.

"Be careful!" called her mother. With that said Kagome left.

"Hey mom can we go to the beach today?" piped up Sota. Rin smiled.

"We can AFTER you complete your homework," smiled his mother. He groaned as he got back to work.

"Rin? What does this word mean?"

"Monday."

After two hours of English questions, Sota was finally done with a month's worth of work. His mother thought that he had done a good days work and let him go get ready to go.

"Rin, do you want to go?" Sota asked her. His mother stopped to looked at Rin so did Gramps. After a second, Rin smiled.

"Sure, I'll go. Let me get ready."

She went into her room to put on her string two piece suit. After putting on some shorts and a tank top she headed out to the front door. Her aunt, Gramps, and Sota were putting their shoes on when she approached.

"Alright! Let's go!" said Sota as he bolted out the door toward the sidewalk. Rin was about to leave when her aunt stopped her.

"Rin, are you sure that you want to do this?" she asked her. Rin smiled.

"Yep." And with that she headed out to race Sota to the bus stop.

Rin didn't want to get in the pool so she just lay out on a towel while the others splashed each other in the ocean. Sota was having a blast. Gramps cried out when he saw a stick int eh water thinking that it was a snake with her aunt laughing him. While they played, her mind wondered. She thought about what it would be like for her to have this much fun with her own parents back home in America. She wondered what it would be like for her to go shopping with her mom and having the boys are yucky talk with her dad. She will never know that now. One drunken bastard took that kind of life from her. Rin tightened her fists. She remembered the day that her parents' killer was on trial. He was a repeat offender. This time, he was in jail for the rest of his life, but he never looked sorry but mad that he got caught. The fact that he didn't care that he killed people, made her angry.

"Hey, Rin! Come out here! The water is fine!" called Sota. His voice jerked her out of her mental torment.

"I just wanna soak up some sun, Sota," she called back to him. He ran over to her. He put his pruny cold wet hand on her leg. She jumped at the cold touch.

"Please! It'll be fun!" he begged.

"Sota, I don't really…," she started to say but he gave her the puppy eyes. Damn him!

"Well, alright, but just for a little bit," she said getting up and chasing him to the ocean's edge. She stopped just before the waves got close enough to touch her toes. The water made her remember that scene in the car.

"Come on, Rin!" he called to her. She took a deep breath. Slowly and carefully, she stepped into the ocean with deep frightened breaths. Before she knew it, she was in waist deep water with her aunt and family. Sota was right. The water was nice.

Kagome climbed her way out of the well, where her friends were waiting for her. Inuyasha stepped toward her.

"It's about time! Why do you take so long to get back here?"

"Hey I go through a lot of trouble to get back here, you know! I had to get help from Rin so that I won't fail middle school!"

"Who flippin cares about school! What else do need to know other than to read and write! You're already the smartest one in the feudal area!"

"You don't live in my world! I need to learn this to get into a decent high school then hopefully college! Excuse me for wanting to be successful in my life!"

"The only thing that you need to be concerned about is find the rest of the shards of the jewel before Naraku does!"

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

He face planted into the ground with a mighty thud.

"Will you ever learn?" sighed Shippo. Miroku and Sango shook their heads in disappointment.

"Well, we should be on our way then?" said Miroku. The others trailed after him with Inuyasha still trying to recover.

Kagome was gone for over a week and finals were coming up. Rin was picking up the day's work for Kagome at the office when her friends showed up.

"Rin! Hey, do you know what's happened to Kagome?"

"Oh well, the doctor thinks that she's suffering from chronic stomach pains. They are still trying to figure out what's wrong."

"Oh. Well, tell that we wish her well."

"Will do," Rin said getting on her bike to head home. She waved goodbye and peddled home with a sigh.

'It's a good thing that I came up with a disease before Gramps. He wanted to tell everyone that she has Leprosy,' she thought to herself. When she got home Sota just got back from school.

"Hey! I had fun at the beach! We should do it again sometime!"

Rin ruffled his head and headed into the house to get ready for dinner. Her aunt was chopping zucchini when Rin came in to cut the chicken.

"So how was school today, Rin?"

"Oh, it was fine. I saved Kagome from Gramps' Leprosy diagnosis."

"Someone has to, I guess."

After dinner, homework finished, and chores were done, Rin went to bed.

'"Mommy? Daddy?" she lightly whimpered. Her mother stirred. She took in her surroundings. She weakly tried to wake her husband but he didn't even flinch.

"Oh god, Rin?" she turned her head to try to see Rin.

Rin gasped at her bloody face and hand as her mother tried to reach for her, but her seatbelt was stuck. She took in the rising water. She tried to get out of her seat belt but couldn't. The water was at their necks now. The cold water numbed the gash in Rin's arm. She could barely breath. She floated to the ceiling. Her seatbelt was broke. Her mother looked scared as she tried to hold her nose out of the water.

"Rin? …. Hold on! Hold…." The water rose over her head.

"Mommy?" she called. '

Rin gasped awake from her dream. Sweat was running do her forehead. She could never stop dreaming about that moment in the car. She rose out of bed to go on a walk around the family shrine. The spring time air kept her cool in her sleep shorts and tank top. The leaves on the tree rustled to the faint wind. She found her way to the well that Kagome goes to to visit her friends in the feudal era. She stared into the empty darkness with her chin resting on her hand.

"I wonder what the feudal era is like," she wondered out loud. She reached into the darkness of the well, only to watch her hand disappear. She sighed and made to leave. A blinding green light came from behind her that made her whip around.

"Kagome? Is that you?" she asked. The light dimmed down a little but illuminated the room. Rin's heart flipped as she eased over to the well to look for Kagome.

"Kagome? Seriously this isn't funny," she growled. She put her hands on the edge to look down the well. All she could see as the green light.

"Kagome?"

Then suddenly, a gray tentacle jerked out and grabbed her arm. It made the bones in her wrist shake as it tried to pull her in. Rin shrieked. She tried to claw it off of her and pulled away from it. Two other tentacles appeared from the well. One grabbed her other wrist and the other wrapped tightly around her hip. Rin screamed for help as she dug her heels on the floor to stop it from pulling her, but it was no use. The tentacles lifted her up in the air before in pulled her deep into the well into the unknown.

The next thing Rin knew was her being pulled out of the well with whatever was holding her. The tentacles dragged her toward the woods. She tried to scream but a tentacle covered her mouth before her second scream. Soon she arrived, she saw that the tentacles were connected to an ugly creature. Her eyes were red with ugly gray skin and green hair. Her long white teeth were snarling at her. The creature growled at Rin. She slapped her across the face.

"You! You are the one! You killed him!" the creature screamed. Rin was confused. The tentacle mouth from her mouth.

"I didn't kill anyone! I swear! I don't know what you're talking about!" Rin cried out. She was slapped again.

"You did! Yoooooooou did!" spat the creature. Rin screamed at the top of her lungs, praying that someone would hear her.

"There's no one who can save you! He's not here with you to kill someone else!" she growled readying her claws to strike.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Rin cried. Then the creature froze. She whipped her head around.

"YOU!" Rin looked past the creature to see a beautiful man walking toward them.

"Move. You're in my way," the man simply said without losing stride. The creature turned to face him.

"You helped kill him! You both killed him!" she screeched.

The man's face showed a sign of emotion as if he understood something she said. He shifted his body to looked at Rin gasping for air as a tentacle started choking her. The man whipped out his sword and attacked so swiftly that Rin barely had time to blink. The creature fell in a dead heap as her tentacles relaxed their hold on Rin. She fell toward the ground but instead of meeting the dirt, a pair of strong arms caught her. Her savior had caught her and was walking away from the dead creature. Rin saw that his hair was silver and was grown past his hips. His face was gorgeous with purple markings on his face. His outfit reminded Rin of ancient Japan with a fancy armor. He was drop dead gorgeous. When the body was out of sight, Rin's head became clear. She took in on the past events which made her stop goggling over her savior.

"O M G! OMYGOD! Okay put me down! Time out! Put me down," Rin said freaking out. The man stopped and carefully let her slip from his arms. He watched her as she staggered away from him.

"I will not harm you. You're safe," his sexy voice muttered. OMG he had a sexier voice than Rin's version of Edward Cullen! She shook off her hormone urges.

"What was that thing?" she said to him. She was pacing with her fingers in her hair. Every noise made her jump. She was in unfamiliar territory.

"That was a demon. She was confused and mistook us for something else. Blinded by vengeance. She's gone now. You're safe," he said gently walking up to her. She backed up slowly.

"I will not harm you," he repeated, "I merely wish to see if she hurt you." Rin backed into a tree with him still advancing on her.

"Who are you?" she said in a scared voice. He stopped in front of her.

"My name is Sesshomaru. Let me see your head," he said slowly and carefully using a finger to move her face aside.

Rin hadn't noticed that she had cut her head when she was being dragged into the woods. She was so scared that she didn't feel it. She felt his strong but gentle finger move her face this way and that as he examined her little wound. His touch was like electricity shooting throughout her body. Her body was reacting to him in a way that she had never felt before. His hand gently held her shoulder with his other on her cheek. He leaned in to smell her neck which made her hormones go crazy. If he didn't stop then she was willing to let him do something a whole lot more than rescue her. Rin felt him hesitate for a minute. It seemed like he was restraining himself. He leaned back to rub the little blood from her head. He took his hands away from her, to her dismay.

"You are fine. Come with me," he said to her, walking in the woods.

"I'm glad that you saved me and all, but how do I know that I can trust you?" she said. He turned his head to side glance her.

"You sound like someone I know. To answer your question, if I wanted to kill you then I would have already. I'm all you have for the time being," he said continuing to lead the way.

"Fine!" she huffed trailing after him. She knew that he was right. If he wanted to hurt her then he would have done it already or just not save her period. She decided to trust him for the time being and followed him into the woods.

They walked through the woods in silence for an hour which was getting on Rin's nerves. She hated long awkward silences. She walked with her feet sliding and kicking at the forest floor as she went.

"You seem restless," Sesshomaru said with a side glance.

"I don't like awkward silences."

"I know."

"How would you know."

"Observation tells all," he smiled as he walked. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Where are we going?"

"A safer place."

"Do you always walk alone in the woods?"

"Generally."

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Yes." He stopped walking. Rin thought of something.

"Am I bugging you with my random questions?"

"No."

"Then why have you stopped?"

He sniffed the air. Rin stepped beside him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he muttered as he kept walking. Rin stayed close.

"You know what I don't understand?"

"What?"

"You saved me and letting me walk with you and you haven't even asked what my name is."

"Rin." He said softly in a lovely whisper. She froze.

"How did you know?"

He smirked at her as he went.

"You are really weird, you know that?" she said.

"I have been told that long ago," he said.

The sun was setting as they kept walking through the woods. Rin was getting tired. Her shorts and tank top were not a good shield from the evening chills. She held her arms as she followed. Sesshomaru finally stopped.

"It is late. We shall rest here," he said sitting down against a tree.

"You still haven't told me where we were going."

"I told you, a safe place."

"Yeh, but not exactly WHERE."

He looked up at the stars.

"You shall see soon enough, for now you must trust me that I will keep you safe," he said to her.

"You're being difficult," she muttered with a shiver. A scary sound came over head which made her jump and look around.

"It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you," he sounded like he meant it, "Come sit with me. You're cold." Rin considered it.

"No thanks," she said with her nose up in the air.

She didn't know this guy very well. Why should she sit beside him? She lay down away from him with her arms and legs curled around her.

"You are the weird one and stubborn for denying yourself warmth from the cold," smirked Sesshomaru. Rin did the childish thing by rolling over in response. She heard him chuckling where he sat. He was gorgeous, she could give him that, but he's got a long way to go before she can fully trust him. For all she knew, he could be leading her into a trap. She yawned. She could figure things out in the morning as she fell asleep on the cold hard floor.

Sesshomaru watched her fall asleep on the cold floor with a hint of amusement and joy. It had been so long. When he smelled her scent for the first time he could not believe that it was really her! That demon creature was after her for what happened to her mate all those years ago, but how did she know where to find Rin? An answer he will probably discover later on. Now that he found Rin, certain events will be in motion and he must be watchful. Everything has happened as she said over 250 years ago.

' "I will not see you again for another 250 years. I would not have seen you before. You may not recognize me at first. You must be careful when you find me again. Many things will come to past once you find me. Take care, my love," She kissed him once more before she left him alone for the years to come.

"Please, don't leave me!" he beckoned. She turned to face him one last time.

"Know that I have always known you and I will always love you, my Sesshomaru," Rin said before she disappeared from sight.'

He returned from his flashback. Rin was right. He got to be with her again but this must be when she first met him. She was with him. She was safe. He wanted to lay with her once again, but didn't want to frighten Rin away from him. She doesn't love him yet. She doesn't know him yet. He waited for her for 250 years; he could surely wait a little longer for her. A gust of wind blew around them. Rin's body shook. He sighed his frustration. He couldn't help her to stay warm, but she did something that warmed his heart with hope. Rin was half awake when she stood up. She walked over to him with her eyes barely open. Sesshomaru didn't move a muscle. He moved his arm to make room for her as she sat down beside him. She snuggled against him with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled down at her when she sighed with relief from the cold. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her closer. He kissed her on the head.

"Rest now, my Rin. Soon, your destiny will come for you and I will be there with you every step of the way. Only you have ever touched my heart," he whispered against her hair.

It was as if she was responding to his voice when she rubbed her head against his chest. Sesshomaru was happy again to just have the woman he loved in his arms again. He leaned his head against the tree as exhaustion took him.

"Oh god, Rin!"

"Mommy?...Mommy!"

Rin jerked awake with a gasp. She was breathing hard as she calmed down. Something was playing with her hair. It felt so good. The touch calmed her down immediately. The fingers were carefully combing through her hair with such grace.

"Bad dream?" she heard Sesshomaru say next to her. Her eyes bulged. She looked at where she was. She was in the arms of her savior and he was running his fingers through his hair. She gaped at what was happening.

"I heard from a friend that whenever she had a bad dream, she would feel better after someone combed her hair. It seems to work for you as well," he grinned moving a lock of hair from her face.

"I was sleeping over there. How did I ….you moved me didn't you," she accused. He shook his head with a smile.

"On my honor, I did not. The wind made you so cold that you came here of your own accord. I didn't think that you knew what you were doing since you were half awake. Do not worry. I was a perfect gentleman," he grinned.

His smile made her heart skip a beat. She became aware at how close their faces were. His eyes were so lovely but yet sad and lonely. His fair skin gleamed with the sun. His silver white hair was soft and silky when it touched her skin. She softened her eyes. Without thinking, she started leaning toward his lips. To her amazement, he was leaning toward her. Her hand touched his cheek. His eyes closed at her touch. Their lips were about to connect when she faced reality. She was about to kiss a guy that she had met yesterday. She pulled back, standing up. Sesshomaru made no effort to stop her.

Rin straightened her hair and top with embarrassment. Her face beat red. She cleared her throat, "I uh I need to go get some water. Is there a river nearby?" she asked him. He didn't seem affected by her attempted kiss. He stood up.

"There is a river this way," he said leading the way.

Rin followed in silence. She felt so awkward now that it was driving her insane. Her body was hot and ready for him. She didn't know why! She figured that this is what it feels like to be turned on by someone. Sesshomaru pushed back the bushes for her as she stepped into view of the river side. It was beautiful sight. Such blue water and fish swimming with the current.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Yes it is," he said watching her gaze.

"This is where I first met my friend," he said. She turned around.

"What was she like?"

"What makes you so sure that it's a woman?"

"Because you wouldn't tell my where you first met your guy friends," she said. Sesshomaru chuckled. It sent chills down her spine.

"I suppose so," he agreed.

"What was she like?"

"She was very much like you. Kind, smart, and very lovely," he purred toward her, "But that was in the past. She disappeared and I haven't seen or heard from her for over 250 years. Let's not talk about it. I'll be around the bend," he said walking around the river bend and out of sight.

Rin thought that it was a very personal question. She doesn't see him asking her about past boyfriends. She felt like she put him on the spot. She felt awful. She decided to go over to apologize. She jogged around the bend to look for him. She thought that he was sitting next to the forest edge, but she was mistaken. He was undressing to bathe in the river! She whipped around the rock with a flushing red face. She thought that one peek wouldn't be bad….would it? She peeked around the rock. He was about to slip off the under shirt of his kimono. She watched him slide it down his back. Oh Lord! As the under kimono slid down his back, it revealed his very muscular and gorgeous back. She could see every muscle move as he stretched his arm. The wind had moved his hair out of the way as he turned to the side. The sun made his hard core abs glisten. Oh Lord! Rin's body was ready for him to take her now! Her breath stopped when he started untying the string holding his pants up. Rin hid behind the boulder. Her body was shacking with desire. He was so hot! OMG! What was she doing? She'd just done something that guys would get beaten to a pulp if they ever spied on a girl. Why should it be different for a girl? She wanted to take another peek but fought the urge. She headed back to her side of the water bend. She had to cool down! She took off her clothes and dove into the refreshing water.

Sesshomaru left Rin to walk around the corner to give her privacy. He figured that he might as well bathe while they were beside one of the cleanest rivers. Then he thought about Rin asking him about his past. He was glad that she was curious to get to know him but it also hurt him to remember what it felt like to watch her disappear from his arms for years. He sighed at the memory. He took off his armor and sash as he pondered. He put his armor and swords on the ground where he can see and get to them if he needed to. He was untying his kimono when he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. He smiled. Rin was close by, watching him. He heard her hiding behind the boulder by the river. He didn't mind. She had seen more of him when they were together all those years ago. Then he thought that she had never seen him before, but didn't care. If she wanted to stare, who was he to stop her? Then knowing her from years past, he knew how to put on a show for her. He turned his back to her, sliding off the over kimono shirt. He smirked as he slowly shrugged off his under shirt. He could smell her arousal growing as he exposed his back. It always pleased him to know that Rin was always aroused to see him. He dropped the shirt to the side to stretch. He felt his back muscles flex, which made her smell stronger. He turned to the side to let her see his chest with the sun light. He growled to himself at the powerful scent of her. Her body was ready for him. He sighed at the memory of her making love to him for the first time many many years ago, but right now, Rin had not ever lain with a man. He heard her take off away from him to give him more privacy. He smirked at the response to his performance for her. She will fall for him like he fell for her for the first time years ago. And the dangers to come will be faced together. He sighed as he stepped in the water. Rin told him years ago that when she meets him for the first time that she would have no idea what's to come. His head hurt from thinking about her from different time periods. He submerged himself in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin finished dressing as Sesshomaru rounded the river bend. When she saw him, the image of him taking off his shirt popped into his head. She felt her body react and her face flushed. He grinned.

"Why is your face turning red?" he asked her.

"Is it? I uh I ….. I don't know," she said. Sesshomaru let the subject drop.

"Let us be off," he said. Rin recovered and followed.

Kagome and Sango were preparing the fire while the men brought fish from the river.

"Thanks guys. Put them over there," said Sango. Kagome prepared to clean and cook the fish.

"It was nothing," smiled Inuyasha. Shippo was soaking wet as was Miroku.

"Yeh, if you count using your wind scar to catch the fish, getting us wet in the process," muttered Miroku, ringing out his clothes. Shippo shook his body to dry.

"Inuyasha! Honestly! How do you think your father would feel if he saw how you were using his sword?" growled Kagome.

"He would wonder why he had ever given him the Tetsaiga instead of me," snarled Sesshomaru emerging from the woods.

Inuyasha had his sword at the ready.

"Who cares about you anyway, Sesshomaru?" growled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shifted his eyes around to look behind him with a sigh. He extended an arm toward the forest.

"Come." A small hand reached out to take his hand. The others waited to see who it was.

"Kagome, I believe that she belongs to you," said Sesshomaru as Rin came into view.

"Rin!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome!"

The two cousins ran into each other's arms and laughed as they embraced.

"I found Rin being attacked by a demon. She should be safe here," Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"How did you know that Rin knew me?"

He shrugged, "I saw her strange clothes. Since you dress strangely as well then I figured it was a good chance."

"What did it matter to you? I thought you hated humans! Why would you go through all this trouble to help her?" snapped Inuyasha.

"Watch your tongue, half breed! I am under no obligation to explain myself to you!" he said. Rin turned to face him. Sesshomaru's eyes softened when their eyes met. He looked so sad and lonely every time he looked at her.

"I guess that I never thanked you for saving me," she said stepping in front of him.

"No, but that is not necessary. I told you that I would bring you to a safe place and I have honored my word. Farewell, Rin. Perhaps our paths will cross again." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rin called. Sesshomaru turned around to be caught off guard when Rin threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." He wrapped his arms around her with a head on hers.

"Anytime, my Rin. Anytime." The 'my Rin' caught her off guard. She felt him reluctantly let go.

"Until next time, Rin," He said before he left her with her cousin.

Kagome stepped next to her.

"Did something happen between you two?"

Rin shook her head, "I don't know. One minute I was looking for you back home and the next I was dragged into the well by a deranged demon chick with tentacles. Then Sesshomaru shows up out of nowhere, saves me and takes me to you. Did you or anybody ever tell Sesshomaru about me?"

"No, never. Why?"

Rin looked at her cousin with confused eyes. "Because he knew my name without me telling him. He knew things about me that …. Do you remember when I first came to Japan and I had those nightmares?" Kagome nodded. "Well, he … he knew how to calm …me down." Kagome moved her away from earshot of the others.

"Only you, me, and mom know about your nightmares and what to do for you. How could he know? You said he knew your name right? How is that possible?"

"It's like he already knew me before I even met him."

"Did he ever do anything to you?"

"No. It's just that…it's a little freaky that he knows me so well already," Rin sighed. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"We'll worry about it later. Right now, let me introduce you to everyone." She led Rin back to the others.

"Guys, this is my cousin, Rin. Rin these are my friends; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha."

"Hi, hey!" they all said. Rin smiled.

"So, how does it feel to be the first human that Sesshomaru ever helped?" asked Inuyasha.

"I agree with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru never really liked humans," said Sango.

"He does anything that told me he hated humans. He was kind and helpful," Rin said. Inuyasha shook his head. "Well, it's a mystery to me, but let's eat," said Inuyasha. Kagome linked arms with Rin as they continued toward the fire.

"So these are your friends that you come to everyday," Rin said taking a cooked fish.

Kagome nodded.

"Well, I'd hate to break it to you but we have finals in two months," Rin said. Kagome froze with fear.

"What? So soon? NOOO!" cried Kagome tangling her fingers in her hair in frustration.

"Kagome? What are these finals?" asked Shippo. Rin looked at him while Kagome freaked out about her life being over and failing life as she knew it.

"Oh no! I can't learn everything in two months! I can't go on to high school!..." Kagome babbled to herself in despair.

"Finals, Shippo, are tests that we have to pass. These tests help to decide where we stand and whether or not we can get into high school then eventually college."

"High school? College?" Sango said.

"They are higher leveled schools. In our world, going to these schools will greatly increase our chances in succeeding. That's why Kagome's freaking out. Since she misses so many days then she falls behind on the material that she has to learn to pass," Rin explained.

"What kind of tests are they?" asked Miroku.

"Does Kagome have to fight anybody?" asked Inuyasha with a protective tone.

"No, no, it's a written test, that's all," Rin said, "I'm surprised that Kagome hasn't told you about school in our world."

"She's only told us that she had to study for school. She didn't say anything about these tests," Sango said. Rin looked at her cousin.

"Kagome! Calm down!" Rin went over to her cousin. "Breathe!"

"How can I calm down when I have the high school entry exams coming up?" Rin made her look at her.

"I know you brought your books. I'll help you. We can learn everything in those books together."

"What about English? You know I suck!"

"You can practice speaking with me in English," Rin said.

"You speak another language?" asked Miroku.

She nodded. "I wasn't born in Japan like Kagome. I was born in a different continent in another country. The people spoke English there."

"What brought you to Japan?" asked Sango.

"When I was little, my parents passed away. My only family was Kagome and her family in Japan so I was sent to live with them and learn Japanese."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your family," said Miroku. Rin shrugged.

"What happened?" asked Shippo. Rin's eyes shifted to the ground. Kagome took the opportunity to try to change the subject.

"You talk eeinglish ta miiii," Kagome said in English.

"I can if you want, my cousin," Rin brightened up with her response. "And thank you."

"You are weeel come." Kagome could use some help in her pronunciation but at least Rin could tell what she's saying. Kagome always had her back when she needed her.

Three days have passed, which were fun days for Rin, but she felt empty inside. She had fun learning how to use a sword with a stick with Inuyasha and goofing around with Kagome. She had fun brushing up on her knowledge of Feudal Japan, but it didn't help. She didn't know what was missing that made her heart sink and make her stomach ache. She thought that it was homesickness, but that wasn't it. It was different for her when she first came to Japan to live with Kagome. It felt like a need, desire.

One night she dreamed. She was wearing a dressy kimono. It felt so soft and silky against her skin. Her feet felt against the forest floor. The birds were chirping overhead. The moonlight was lighting her path. She could hear her kimono brush the ground with every step she took. She was walking with a purpose, but she had no idea where she was going. She was trusting her body to take her where she needed to be. She reached the edge of the forest. She found the edge of the river. The moonlight glistened off the water silently swaying. She started looking for something but wasn't sure what she was looking for.

"I'm here," a heavenly voice said. Rin turned her head toward the voice.

Sesshomaru was standing farther down the river bend. He looked like a god with how his skin looked with his hair moving with the gentle breeze. The moonlight showed most of his face. Rin felt her face smile in delight at him. His smile took her breath away.

"Come." He held his hand out to her. Rin's body walked over to him. Her heart beat increasing. Her face turning red. When she was close enough, she gave him her hand. His hand felt so soft, so strong but gentle as it wrapped around her hand.

"I've missed you," he purred putting her hand to his lips. She smiled at him with loving eyes. His other hand cupped her cheek. Rin knew what was about to happen. He leaned his head toward her. Rin found herself leaning toward him. Their lips were about to meet when she heard a noise. It sounded like a car horn. Rin looked around. When she looked back at Sesshomaru, he was gone.

"Sesshomaru?" but he didn't respond. The ground underneath her opened like a trap door. She screamed while falling into the abyss. When she opened her eyes she was back in the car with her parents. Her mother's eyes worried with fright.

"Oh god, Rin!" Rin watched her mother drown in front of her. Rin could feel the water closing in around her.

"NO! Help!" She tried to say. She whimpered as she tried to get out of the car. She screamed for someone to help her, but there was no one to help. With her completely submerged in water, the world turned into a never ending torture of her drowning in the car.

Rin jerked awake. Sweat was running down her face. She was in panic mode and the others were sleeping. She had to calm down. The tears were fighting to escape. She hated dreams like this. They always brought her back to that terrible night. She had to leave before she embarrassed herself. She got up and ran into the woods. The anger and fear returned. It's been years and she still hasn't gotten over what happened. She ran blindly through the woods. Why? Why can't she get over what happened? Why did this have to happen to her? When she tripped over a rock, she got up in a heartbeat. She backed up into the nearest tree. She decided to take her anger out on the tree. She found a tree branch on the ground. She struck the tree with all her might. She let the anger of the drunk driver that hit the car, anger at her being forced to live in another country, angry that her parents had to leave her. She hit the tree until the branch broke. She panted as she dropped the branch. The tears kept flowing. She waited for her body to calm down. After a while, she left the scarred tree. She needed to clear her head. She didn't want to let someone see her like this. She needed to wash the tears off her face. She started to find a river. She sniffed and whipped her eyes as she walked. Her tired body wondering the forest. When she found the river, she collapsed beside the water. She slowly cupped water in her shacking hands. She moaned as she splashed the water in her face.

"It's okay, calm down," she whispered to herself. As the cold water ran down her skin, her body relaxed.

"I'm here," she heard a voice. She whipped her head around to find Sesshomaru standing farther down the bank. "It's alright, my Rin." She stood up. He looked concerned, but how did he know that she was upset.

"How did you find me?"

"I heard you in the forest. I watched you release your anger. I was about to approach but I figured that you wanted to be alone. Are you alright?" He started toward her. She couldn't hide her shacking hands from him.

"Yy….yes, i-I'm fine." He didn't seem convinced.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

She froze. He figured her out again!

"How do you know that about me?"

"Am I wrong?"

He was trying to twist her words. He was almost on her. She took a scared step back.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked a few feet from her.

"No." He stopped in front of her.

"Then why are you shacking?" He took her hand in his. Her body was relaxing but not relaxed enough. He put her hand to his lips. She smiled at him. His other hand cupped her cheek. This was just like her dream, she thought. "Let me help ease your grief." His face leaned toward hers with a gentle smile. Rin wasn't going to stop this this time. She thought that her brain was melting when she smelled his sweet breath. "Rin," he whispered brushing his lips against hers. With a moan she leaned into him to seal the kiss. She had never kissed a man before, but man he knew how to kiss! He started slow with just lips. Didn't want to scare her, Rin thought. Rin gave him the okay by wrapped her arms around him. He groaned his approval as he crushed himself against her, giving her support with his arm around her waist and neck. Before she knew it, they were backed into a tree. Rin grunted at impact. Rin sighed, parting her lips for him. He growled at her submission. Their tongues started to dance as one. It was as though they were made for each other. Then Sesshomaru made her body shake. He was testing her as he slowly made to push up her shirt. Sesshomaru felt her reluctance and stopped at once. Rin was glad that he was such a gentleman. They made out for a while under the moonlight until Sesshomaru pulled back.

"Oh my Rin," he said touching her cheeks. She smiled with her face still flushed from the kiss. He's looking at her like a long lost love had returned to him at last. She cared for him deeply. She may even love him. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Please, come to me whenever you have your nightmares. It pains me to see you in such distress."

"Do you even know why I have them?" Rin whispered against his chest. His arms tightened around her.

"If it hurts you so then it must be something terrible that happened to you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but perhaps telling someone about it may help you to become at peace."

Rin shook her head against him. He dropped the subject when her arms shook at the thought of reliving the past.

"It's alright. If you ever need me, I'll be there," he said kissing her head. His arm stroked her long dark hair. She nodded to tell him that she heard him. Sesshomaru's heart was warm again. Years of not holding her made him feel cold and empty inside. When he held and kissed her, he felt revived inside. Now she was his, but when do the events to come begin? He would worry about that when it comes; he looked up at the stars.

"It's getting late. I shall return you to the others," Sesshomaru said to her. She nodded but held onto him as he led the way back to the others. He smiled down at her trusting him to not make her hit a tree.

"Sesshomaru, if you care for me so much, then why do the others say that you hate demons?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"It is true, but years ago I fell in love with another human woman. It's been 250 years since she left me on this Earth. I blamed the humans who took her from me and the humans who destroyed my father, Inutaisho. I care about you, my Rin. You are the only being I this world who can take away my heart," he explained as they reached their destination. "Many fear me, but you are the only one who has no reason to fear me. Now, sleep well, my Rin," he said kissing her on the forehead. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Will I see you again?" He nodded.

"I'm sure we shall meet again. Until next time, my Rin," he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

He watched her walk over to her sleep spot next to her cousin. When he saw her get settled he turned and left her to sleep. She was picking up that he knew more than he should. He had to be more careful when talking to her. During the times he saw her in his earlier years, she was having those nightmares on what happened to her parents years ago. He hated that she never found peace. He understood that when his father died. He sighed as he walked. He froze when he saw a familiar white light appear nearby. His heart fluttered. He knew that white light, but he hadn't seen it in 250 years. He half walked half jogged toward the light. He had to get to it and fast! When the light disappeared, he bolted toward it. He made it to the light, but he didn't see…

"Sesshomaru," he heard that familiar angelic he grew to love. He turned to see a white kimono flapping against the tree as she walked deeper into the woods. Sesshomaru tracked her. When she was done walking farther away from her landing sight, she stopped. Sesshomaru saw her white warrior clothes and her red waist sash moving around with the wind. The white kimono touched the floor with slits up her leg for easy fighting movement. The red tights underneath fit the curve of her legs so well. Her twin swords rested against her hips. Instead of being human, she looked like the dog demon version he grew to love and know. The woman slowly turned around. Rin turned around to face her lover.

"For you, it must have been a while, my love," Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked so happy to see her; he took an unstable step toward her.

"Rin, my Rin," he whispered. She raised her arms to him.

"Come to me, my love," she said to him with a purr. It had been so long. It's been so long since he'd held her, kissed her, loved….. He used his demon powers to move at lightning speed to appear right in front of her. She didn't gasped or show any signs of fright as he crushed her with a kiss and embrace. She never did when they were together, as though she was used to it. As usual, she knew what to do to make him happy. She let him move her kimono to expose her first, attacking his ear with her teeth while he growled. He teased her neck as he explored her.

"I've missed you. I've…"

"Shh," she said playing with his hair, "Don't tell me, show me." He was too happy to oblige. In a few moments they were on the ground. Rin had him undressed faster than he undressed her. She rolled him on his back, straddling him. She held back his arms, to his reluctance. She knew that he wanted to cherish her. She smiled.

"I've left you for too long. Let me cherish you, my precious love," she licked his neck. She chuckled at his growl rumbling from his chest. Her hips teased him, never letting him enter her. His body spasmed in protest. She chuckled at him. Her hands explored his arms, and chest, massaging him, adoring every muscle he had.

"Rin!" he gasped as he tried to contain himself to her mercy. Her mouth went to his lips, traveling down to his ear, neck, and collarbone. She traveled down his chest, teasing his pecks with her tongue and hands. She traced his abs with a tickling finger, soon bringing her mouth to his stomach. Her fingers scratched his ribs and chest slightly as she worked. He was almost over the edge. He wanted her so bad, but with her in this form, she could overpower him to a degree. He leaned his head back to the stars.

"Oh, Rin!" he whimpered. He caught his breath when her hands and mouth traveled past his stomach. He felt her reach her final destination.

"Do I please you, my Lord?" she said to him.

His head lifted enough to watch her. She smiled as he groaned. He shuddered at her delicate touch. Then her face disappeared where he felt her lips consume him. It drove him over the edge. He cried out as she tortured him. When she finally stopped, he couldn't hold back any more. He slammed her to her back and entered her in a rushing motion that made her groan. Now it was his turn to cherish her body. As his hips moved against hers, he cherished her chest with his hands and lips. Whenever Rin tried to move, he held her down to keep her where he wanted her.

"Sesshomaru!" she whispered to him.

Her hands were tangled in his hair. He moaned at her as he kissed her again. He felt her hands stroke his neck and back, easing the aching tension. She was massaging him again. How she knew how to love him so well. Her legs wrapped around his to let him in deeper. His head tilted back with a grunt as he work. As they both reached a climax, they laid next to each other. Rin snuggled against him. He smiled at how hard she was breathing. He stroked her demon ears. They snuggled together with their sweat and love. His finger was tracing the scar on her back from an old battle wound long ago. After a while, Rin had caught her breath. She rolled over on top of him with a kiss. He put a hand to her cheek as her white hair draped over her delicate shoulders. Her leg rubbed against his as she stretched a cramp out of her leg.

"Tell me, what has happened so far in your time, my love?" she whispered with her head on his. He smiled.

"You met me for the first time. I saved you from a demon with a vengeance against her mate's death from long ago. I had just calmed you from your nightmare and sent you back to the others," he said tracing her ear. She smiled.

"What have you two done during that time?"

"We kissed. It must have been your first kiss with me as you told me years ago."

She nodded.

"I remember that night. You wanted more, but I wasn't quite ready yet. I remember that you stopped your advances and continued to kiss me. You took my breath away."

"Was I your first kiss then?"

"Indeed and as I recall, I was yours years ago," she cooed. He smiled.

"I have missed you, my Rin," he purred against her arched neck.

"I can tell."

"What time did you come from?"

She looked at him in the eyes.

"You know that I can't tell you. It is against the code."

"What must you do in this time then?" he asked, "I do remember that you only travel when the elders command you to and they bring you to and from the times. Do you know what brings you here?"

She smiled.

"You know me so well. I have a message for you."

"Message received," he said against her collarbone.

"Not that kind of message, silly. I have to tell you that the events to come are nearly upon you. You must protect me and let certain events fall as they will. The enemy we have fought will soon arise to start the battles we had in the past."

"Can you not simply attack him, right now?" he asked. She frowned.

"I wish that I could, but I attacked him as I am now then I wouldn't be the woman that I am here laying with you. We would not have met in the past. The time stream would falter."

"Aren't you breaking the rules by laying with me now and telling me this?"

"Rules are meant to be bent to a degree. They did need me to give you a message. How I go about telling you is my business. I like to think as me giving you a reward for listening to me, my love." She nudged his neck with her nose.

"I am not complaining about it. Come give me my reward as often as you please. I am here to be used as you see fit, my lovely angel." She turned her head like she heard something. "What is it, my Rin?" She stilled laid on him as she stretched to reach a pocket inside her clothes. She pulled out a golden chained device. She clicked the top of the golden circle in her head and sighed. "What is it?"

She put the device away to look down at him, "I had a specific time frame for my mission here. I have five minutes before they summon me away again." He gave her a mischievous smirk.

"What's with the face?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. In an instant he grabbed her forearms and rolled her on her back. He pierced her as he went.

"I can make you cry out in two," he said starting up from where they ended last time. She laughed at his enthusiasm as they made love again under the stars. When they were done, he had accomplished his goal.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin and the others continued their journey. Inuyasha and Kagome had another tedious fight, Sango had to slap Miroku again, Shippo and Rin were shaking their heads at the craziness going on in the group.

"Is it always like this?" asked Rin. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"In reality? Yes," he muttered.

"Me? Overreacting! You're the one who can't take a joke!" shouted Inuyasha.

"That wasn't funny, Inuyasha!"

Rin moaned. Will this day ever end? Maybe she should of stayed with Sesshomaru. Miroku was ignoring the couple with his beat red face. Sango was steaming next to him as they walked. Kagome and Inuyasha kept arguing until Kagome gave him that certain command. With that they were finally able to walk in peace but leaving Inuyasha to pick himself off the ground. Rin sighed.

"Finally!" Rin said. Kagome was about to ask Rin something when they saw someone standing in the middle of the road. It was a young man with long black hair in a ponytail and tan skin. He just stood there. He still didn't move as they approached.

"Hi! Can we help you?" Kagome asked him when they stopped a few yards away. Inuyasha was up and hand his hand on the hilt of his sword. The man did move as he responded.

"I'm looking for someone? A very special someone," He said in a smirk. Everyone tensed.

"Who might that be?" asked Miroku.

The man started shifting his eyes at the group as if scanning their faces. Rin moved to stand beside Kagome to get a better look at the man. The moment she came into view, his face lite up. His cruel lips formed into a smile.

"Ah, I've finally found you," he said raising an arm.

"Who?" snapped Inuyasha. The man pointed his arm toward Rin.

"Long time no see, Lady Rin!" he said. Everyone gasped he threw some smoke at the group. It was so thick that no one could see or even breathe.

"Urgh! Kagome!"

"Inuyahsa!"

"What's going on!" cried Shippo.

"Gaaaah!" yelped Sango.

"Sango!"

"AAH! Something's got me!" shouted Rin.

"Rin!" Kagome called out.

Everyone was in a state of confusion as the smoke cleared. Rin was gone and so was the mysterious man.

"Rin?" called Kagome.

"Damn him! What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know but we have to find her," Sango said getting on Kirara. Inuyasha started looking for a scent. Sango scouted ahead to look for her from the air.

Rin could hardly breathe when she felt a strong hand grab her arm. With a smooth motion she was thrown over the shoulder of her captor and whisked away from the cloud of smoke. She tried to push herself off his shoulder, grunting and growling as she struggled.

"Let go! Let me go!" she screamed at him. He didn't flinch or make a sound as she pounded her fists against him. He flew through the trees with ease as they traveled. Rin kept on struggling but to no avail.

"What do you want from me?" she exclaimed.

Eventually he stopped. He threw her to the ground. She landed with her face in the dirt. When she looked up at him, he was drawing his sword. Rin tried to crawl away but his foot pressed her to the ground. She screamed in fright as she tried to escape.

"What have I done to deserve this?" she cried out. He laughed.

"Not done, WILL!" he said grabbing her hair to expose her throat. She gasped as she saw the sword press against her neck. "Find peace in the Netherworld!" Rin closed her eyes as she waited for her death. Suddenly she felt his weight jerk off her.

"Gaaah! GYAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGH!" was all Rin heard from her captor. She whimpered with her head on the ground as she waited. She heard a thud somewhere nearby. When she felt a new strong hand lift her off the ground she screamed. She started pounded on his chest and struggled to get away with her eyes closed.

"Rin! It's alright! Rin!" she heard a familiar voice. The man's hands gripped her face. "Rin? Look at me. Look at me." She opened her eyes while she still struggled. Sesshomaru was in front of her face. He was here, she was safe. She smashed her face against his chest as the terrified tears fell.

"It's alright, I'm here. I'm here," he whispered stroking her hair while she wept. Then he pulled her back by her shoulders. His hand on her cheek. Her tears were still falling.

"Rin, it's alright. He's gone. He can't hurt you now. You're safe. Do you understand?" She was calming down as she nodded.

"Who was that? Why did he attack me? I've done nothing wrong!" she cried. Sesshomaru looked at her face.

"He saw you as a threat, my love," he whispered soothingly. She threw her hands up in frustration.

"How am I a threat? I know that I haven't done anything to hurt anyone!" Then she felt something prickling her wrist. "My wrist! My wrist is on fired!" she exclaimed. Sesshomaru stayed calm as he grabbed her right wrist. He watched in amazement as her white delicate wrist revealed a purple tattoo that was of a vine wrapped around a shield. Rin looked at her wrist in shock.

"What the hell is that!" Sesshomaru held her face in his hands again.

"Rin, listen to me! You have been chosen for a destiny far more important than any who walk this earth."

"Chosen for what?" she moaned in frustration.

"You are a time warrior." She blinked a few times as if she tried to decide if she heard him right or not.

"I'm a what?"

"A time warrior. Time warriors are extremely rare in this era. They are chosen by the elders of time to defend the balance of time and maintain order and peace to our world. You are that chosen one. You are a time warrior." She looked at him in confusion. "Everything will be explained in time. Do you remember the times where I knew about you before you met me? I know you already because…" he sighed trying to think of the right words, "because you and I have met before." She pushed his hands off her face.

"What?"

"It's true. You met ME for the first time many many years ago, before Inuyasha was born, before my father's death. You met me over 1000 years ago."

This was too much for Rin. She stood up, backing away from him.

"This is crazy! I wasn't even born then or even found this place back then! How could I…" She was interrupted by an orb of blue light that appeared in front of them. Sesshomaru looked at her with pleading eyes.

"My love, you must touch this orb. All will be explained to you in time, but at least trust me when I say that this is your destiny," he smiled at her.

"What if I don't want this? What if I want to stay here with you and the others?"

He shook his head, "You must go." His eyes looked sad. She was scared and the only person that gave her comfort was him. She ran around the orb to hug her Sesshomaru. He noticed the orbs brightness growing as he hugged her back.

"Will I see you again?" She said with tears. He rubbed a tear off her cheeks.

"Yes you will. Know that I have and always love you. I have loved you from the moment I had first laid eyes on you. Be brave," he said. She reached up to give a long passionate kiss goodbye. She didn't want to leave, he knew that, but she knew that he wouldn't let her go if she was going to be in danger. Sesshomaru watched she turn her head toward the orb, which was floating toward her.

"Oh god! I'm afraid, Sesshomaru!" she whimpered. He stroked her cheek. As the orb drew nearer he held her hand as he stepped back. When it was only their fingertips touching, the orb's light consumed her. Sesshomaru watched as his love disappeared with the orb.

"We will meet again, my love. You will meet ME 1000 years in the past. You will face many battles but help will come for you. Be safe, my Lady Rin," he said as he turned to leave. He froze as another Rin reappeared from behind the trees. She looked sad to see his upset eyes.

"Everything has been set in motion, Sesshomaru. My destiny, our destiny, is about to unfold," she said. Sesshomaru looked at the Lady Rin he had met and loved years ago. Her eyes looked wise from traveling through time.

"Indeed, but I wish that I could travel with her," he said stepping toward her. She smiled.

"She must do this on her own. Remember, she will be given a power that can help those in the past present and future. In a way, you will be with her, in her heart, mind and soul."

"How do you know that?" he asked. She stepped in front of him. Her strong arms from battling their enemies wrapped around his neck. Her face was close to his.

"Because I had never stopped loving you. The thought of you was the only thing that kept me going. You were and are the only thing that inspired my courage. You mean more to me then you could possibly know," she said. Then she turned toward a sound that called to her. His arms stretched out to her as she backed away.

"What am I to do?" he asked her. She winked at him.

"Never lose faith and never lose hope and never lose the love that you and I have made over the time we had spent together." With that she disappeared into the woods, leaving Sesshomaru standing alone in an empty forest.

She landed on a marble floor. The area was dark with barley lite candles. She thought that the place she was in a dark palace. The tapestries were fantastic with a red carpet rug running down the corridor. Statues were placed around the courtyard.

"Hello?" she asked. The orb that had brought her here began to float in front of her. "What is this place?" she asked it. It made a humming sound in response. It started traveling down the corridor. It saw that she wasn't following and hummed at her again. "You want me to follow?" It hummed again as it continued down the hall. She took careful steps as she went. The echoes of her footsteps were heard throughout the hall. The orb of light led her to a closed tasteful wooden door. It went through the door like a ghost. "It wants me to enter a random room in a creepy palace. Great." With a deep breath, she pushed open the heavy door. It creaked open. She poked her head through the door. The orb was floating at the center of the room. She stepped to where the orb was. She extended her hand out to touch it. Her tattooed hand touch the orb as it disappeared. The lights turned on, lighting up the atmosphere. Rin whirled around, admiring the elegant décor. She noted the statues of warriors standing with their weapons in front of them.

"Welcome, Rin," a strong male voice echoed around her. She whipped around looking for the source.

"We have been waiting for you," a female voice said. Five people walked around the coulombs. They wore the same white warrior kimono outfit. The men had similar pants as Sesshomaru only thinner while the women wore skin tight red leggings underneath their kimono with slits running up the sides. They had red sashed with a golden crest at the ends tied around their waists. They had their swords and other weapons at their waists. Rin watched as the formed a circle around her.

"How are you? Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in the temple of the time warriors. We are the elders of the council. We are the keepers of time," a woman said to her from behind.

"Why am I here? Sesshomaru said that I was marked," Rin said looking at her tattoo on her wrist. The warriors nodded.

"You are here because you are chosen to become a time warrior," one said.

"You have a mission to fulfill and lives to save."

"Only you will be able to stop the evil that's to come."

"Wait! What are you talking about? I can't be a warrior!"

One of them stepped toward her. With his palm up a figure appeared. He looked like a demon with similar warrior clothes only they were black. His expression fierce with a wicked smile.

"This is Mitaru. Long ago he was chosen to be a time warrior like yourself, but he took the path of darkness. He stole an ancient artifact from us that allows him to time travel as we do. During the years, he has defeated every time warrior we had summoned. Now he has returned to destroy innocent lives, starting with the destruction of a Great dog demon and his son."

"He's after Sesshomaru?" she whispered with a hand to her mouth. They all nodded. "If he is such a terrible being, then why can't you all stop him?"

"We are under oath by the gods to not get involved. We are to summon warriors and to protect this temple from evil. We have protected this temple for thousands of years. Our powers have dwindled since the artifact has been taken. You are the only one who can be chosen for this task." They all stepped closer to her.

"But I don't know how to fight! I'm just a weak human!" she said. One of them stepped toward her with a strange looking tattooed hand. He stopped in front of her.

"We can give you the skills and abilities. We can give you the power," he touched her chest with his strange hand. She grunted at the strange feeling of being punched. She felt the power surge throughout her body. Her mind was reciting battle tactics and maneuvers. She felt powerful. When he removed his hand she put a hand over her heart. Then she noticed that her clothes were different. They were the same as the elders. Her hand looked like a claw! Her hair was white and teeth had fangs. She ran over to a fountain with water to see her reflection. She couldn't believe her eyes! She was like Sesshomaru! She was a dog demon! She turned toward the group of elders watching her.

"Why am I a demon?"

"You needed to become like those you will be battling with in order to blend in with them as equals. A demon's power will help you as well. You have the clothing of a time warrior and the fighting skills of past time warriors," one said. She walked over toward them.

"I can't believe that this is happening to me!"

"Everything happens for a reason, young warrior."

She moved to be in front of the group. They looked wise and all seeing. They simply looked at her.

"Now what?" she asked, "How do I travel back to face him? How do I know where he's going?"

They gestured toward a large mirror on the wall.

"We can see him anywhere he goes. As long as he has the power of time, we can see him."

"As for you, we can open time portals for you whenever you need. We decide where and how long you stay." Rin grumbled.

"Okay."

A woman came up to her. A hand put on her shoulder. The woman's expression serious.

"Now you must go and battle Mitaru. You must create allies and save those who fall prey to him. Only you can stop him." Rin was shacking.

"What if I fail?"

"Then all hope has lost."

"No pressure," she grumbled.

Three of them raised their arms up and chanted something in a different language. The wind blew around them slightly as a white portal appeared.

"This is the time portal you must step into. Good luck and remember, every life is important, no matter how small," one said.

Rin gulped. An hour of orientation and they are already throwing her to the sharks. Nice. Without a second thought, she stepped into the light not knowing the dangers to come.

Inutaisho was patrolling with his son in the forest as they looked for enemies who may have crossed their borders.

"Father, must we do this every day?" a nine year old Sesshomaru asked his father. He patted his son's head.

"Indeed, we must. We must protect our lands and those who live here."

"Why do we have to waste our time protecting lowly demons? Ridiculous!" he murmured.

Inutaisho sighed. How he wanted to teach his son compassion for others. Sesshomaru had learned from his mother that his heritage is a superior breed. His mother had gotten the sense of power in his head. He would have a talk with her later. They walked together through the woods when Inutaisho picked up a strange scent. He stopped Sesshomaru with one hand to smell.

"What is it, Father?" Inutaisho silence him. Sesshomaru tensed with his father for battle.

"Something's coming," Inutaisho growled.

Sesshomaru concentrated on his senses. With him being so young, his senses are not as developed as his father's yet. He growled at the fact. He had to rely on his father to find the enemy until he can. Inutaisho growled. The enemy was lurking somewhere. They hid their faces from the wind blowing wildly around them.

"Sesshomaru! Stay close to me!" he shouted at his son as he drew the Tetsaiga. Sesshomaru had his little claws at the ready.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Great Dog Demon Inutaisho and Sesshomaru as well," a voice said past the trees.

Inutaisho positioned himself next to his son. They stood silently at the ready to raise weapons as the figure walked out of the trees' shadows.

"I don't believe that we have met before," Inutaisho muttered calmly. Sesshomaru was stunned that he knew his name. The demon man smiled.

"Not face to face. I have heard so much about both of you, Great Dog. Come and meet my blade," he said drawing out his long sword. Two others appeared beside him. Inutaisho posed for battle.

"You two, catch Sesshomaru. I will handle his father. I wish to kill the great Sesshomaru myself," he said as his henchmen charged for Sesshomaru. Inutaisho was about to defend his son when he was forced to block the leader's attack. Sesshomaru leaped and dodged at his attackers.

"Come here little puppy!" Sesshomaru growled as he swung his claws at them. His finger whip, recently developed, whipped at them.

"Sesshomaru!" called his father locked swords with the stranger.

They fought well, but Inutaisho was trying to protect himself and get to his son at the same time. The intruder got some punches in and slices there. The Great Dog demon had to be on the offense. He had to hope that his son would be able to defend himself until her can get to him. He grunted as he switched tactics. Sesshomaru saw his father go on the offensive. Sesshomaru had to count on the skills that he had learned from his father to protect him. Sesshomaru decided to take to the battle to his advantage, in the trees. With his small body and speed, he could maneuver better. He took off into woods with his pursuers close behind.

Inutaisho swung at the intruder again with his sword.

"WINDSCAR!" The power of the wind scar was easily dodged by the demon. He landed on his feet with a chuckle.

"Ah, the famous Windscar. I was looking forward to seeing it in action. The history reports about your skills are impressive. You truly are a great warrior, but it also says that you fight for the good of others and that I cannot allow you to do."

"History reports? You sound as though you are from a different time," Inutaisho said at the ready. The intruder laughed.

"You assume correct! I am Mikaru, a time warrior. I have the power to go back and time to fix time as I choose. You and your son are in the way of my plans for this world. For that, you both must die!" he attacked.

Inutaisho knew that his son is in more danger then he thought as Mikaru attacked and cut him. Inutaisho made to lung but Mikaru put his hands together. He sent a power blast at Inutaisho who was cut as he flew back many yard against trees and boulders. When Inutahiso got up, he spat out blood. He stood up with Tetsaiga at the ready. He roared as he swung the sword as the power to kill a hundered demons charged at Mikaru. He gasped at the power and disappeared. Inutaisho ran to where Mikaru disappeared. He sensed Mikaru appear behind him as he locked their swords. Sesshomaru was still having trouble dodging his attackers. He tried to catch his breath as he dodged their throwing needles. Sesshomaru knocked down one of them with his knee and leaped out of the way the other. With Sesshomaru tiring in his little body, it was harder and harder to dodge the attackers. Then he got kicked into a tree. He grunted as he fell to the ground.

"Now come here!" one said grabbed him by the hair. Sesshomaru took the chance to slice the demon across the face. He dropped Sesshomaru with a bloodcurdling scream. "That little bastard! I'll kill him!" His partner grabbed his arm.

"You cannot! Lord Mikaru wants him alive!" The bleeding warrior knocked his friend away. Sesshomaru was trying to stand up.

"I don't care! This brat has to die!" He grabbed Sesshomaru by the neck, thrusting him hard against a tree. Sesshomaru grunted. His little hands tried to get the choking grip off him. The warrior pulled out his dagger.

"Time to die!" Sesshomaru closed his eyes to await his death. The warriors froze in fright when a blinding white light came behind them. Sesshomaru hid his eyes.

"What is this!" one cried turning to charge. Sesshomaru was dropped to the ground. He gasped for air as he watched a beautiful dog demon woman wearing a white warrior kimono step from the light. She looked around at first in confusion but saw a hurt Sesshomaru laying on the floor and posed to strike.

"Another time warrior? Lord Mikaru said that he was the only one!"

"The elders found me! You will pay for your crimes!" The woman charged with her twin swords slicing and striking as she went. They didn't last long with their lack of skill and strength. She dealt each of them a killing blow. They groaned as the crumbled in a heap. The woman sheathed her swords. She ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. She looked very worried and concerned. He nodded.

"I am fine, but my father needs help," he groaned.

He couldn't believe what this woman did next. She swept him up in her arms and bolted toward where he left his father. "Put me down! I refuse to be carried like a child!" he growled trying to get away. He couldn't escape her protective grip.

"Quit being a little baby, Sesshomaru! I can't help you r father if you're not where I can see you," she dared to growl at him. He was stunned. She had beauty, strength and courage to talk to the next leader to the dog demon clan like that. He was amazed by her.

Inutaisho was on one knee with his sword ready to protect his hurt body. Mikaru was pacing back and forth.

"I must say that I am impressed! Many of my foes fall much sooner. I give you credit for your stubbornness to die. Now die and enter the netherworld!" He made to strike Inutaisho with one last energy blast. Inutaisho grunted as he waited for death.

"Sesshomaru, live long," he murmured to himself as Mikaru made to strike.

"Father!" cried his son's voice. Inutaisho turned to see him running toward him with a female dog demon ready to fight. She wore the same clothes as Mikaru only she wore white. She stood in front of them, ready to protect. Sesshomaru ran to his father's side.

"Father? Are you hurt?"

"Nothing I cannot walk away from," he grunted. Mikaru stopped his energy attack.

"What? You can't be here! I killed all the living time warriors years ago!" Mikaru cried out. The woman took out her swords.

"I'm new."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Rin! Remember it!" she sent a strong energy blast at Mikaru. He took the blow head on with a screech.

"This isn't over! Sesshomaru's head will be mine!" he disappeared into his dark portal.

Rin sheathed her sword.

"My thanks, Lady Rin," grunted Inutaisho. She knelt down beside him. She was amazed by how she was here with Sesshomaru's father face to face and to see a little cute Sesshomaru. She smiled.

"I'm just sorry that I couldn't get here sooner," She said helping him up. Sesshomaru just looked at her. He had never seen her before. He knew nearly every female dog demon in the clan.

"You came and helped me and my son. I can ask for more. I'm indebted to you. We are safe thanks to you, Lady," Inutaisho said regaining his demon composure. Rin grinned. "What has brought Mikaru here?" She shook her head.

"We cannot talk here, we must get to a safe place to tend to your wounds," she said. He nodded.

"We can talk later at our palace. Come," he led the way back home. Sesshomaru walked beside Rin. Rin could feel his eyes on her. She smiled down at her future lover.

"Hi," She said. He turned his head away with blushing cheeks. She grinned. "You are so adorable." He turned beat red. A female telling him, Sesshomaru, adorable was embarrassing.

"How did you know my name?" he managed to murmured despite his flushing face. She ruffled his hair to his surprise.

"Who doesn't know about the Great Dog Demon and his only son?" she smirked. She walked a head. Sesshomaru gaped at her for touching him as if she was his equal. He couldn't understand why.

"Sesshomaru, don't fall behind," his father called to him. Sesshomaru charged after them.

Back in the palace, Rin was able to see the magnificent palace that her Sesshomaru grew up in. She was shown to her bedroom. She saw how all the other dog demons watched her in curiosity. They must not see many woman warriors. Rin had the chance to relax a minute before a knock came from her door. A servant girl poked her head in.

"My lord asks for your presence, my Lady," she said. Rin smiled at the young woman.

"Alright, show me the way." She followed the girl down the fancy halls. "What's your name?"

The girl seemed frightened by Rin addressing her.

"My Lady?"

"What's your name?"

"Kimiki," she bowed to her when they reached their destination. Rin put a hand on her shoulder.

"It was nice meeting, Kimiki," Rin smiled as she entered the study. Inutaisho held a book in his hands when she walked in. He looked up at her.

"Lady Rin, thank you for coming. Please make yourself comfortable." He gestured toward the chairs in front of his desk. Rin chose to sit on a coach by the fireplace. Inutaisho sat in a love seat across from her. He closed the book and laid it on the table in front of them.

"I have heard of many things in my time on this Earth, but I never heard of time warriors," he started. Rin nodded.

"I was told that we are rare, but we exist. I've been told that Mikaru had something to do with that. I was recently chosen to defeat him before he disrupts the time stream." He leaned forward in his seat.

"I do not understand why of all people, he chose to come after me and my son."

"You play an important role, Lord Inutaisho. Sesshomaru will as well. Mikaru wants to shape the world into his own image with his power of time. You and future Sesshomaru will pose as a threat to him. He wanted to kill you both before you could fulfill your destinies," she said. He sighed in awe.

"To be able to see and know everything that happens in the past present and future must be an amazing thing for you," he said. She smiled.

"I was scared at first, but the council has given me what I need." He leaned back with his fingers locked in front of him.

"I must ask you, if you can tell me the kind of person Sesshomaru will turn out to be," he said with seriousness. She blinked. He could see her eyes fill with love and adoration. She sighed.

"He becomes a caring man, Lord Inutaisho. You would be proud of the man he has become."

"It pleases me to hear that I can teach him to care for others," he eyed her suspiciously. He sensed that she knew more than she was telling him but let the matter drop.

"I am only here until the council summons me away. They can take me to different times to protect others from Mikaru. I am here to ensure that he cannot attack you in this time again," she continued. He nodded his understanding.

"You are free to stay here whenever you require, Lady Rin. If you do not mind me asking, do I perhaps know of your family?" he asked with curiosity. Rin grinned at him, running a hand through her hair.

"I keep forgetting that I look like this," she said, "I wasn't a demon like I am now. I was human. The council thought that I would blend in better if I looked like you." He chuckled.

"I suppose that makes sense, you see, many demons would not take a mortal woman seriously. It would be easier for you if you were demon." He turned his gaze toward the door. Rin could smell someone outside it.

"Come in, Sesshomaru," he called out softly, knowing that Sesshomaru could hear him. Rin couldn't help but chuckle to see her future boyfriend enter the room with the look of guilt.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, Father," he said with his gaze on Rin. He waved him forward.

"We were just about done, my son. Lady Rin was just telling me that she is here to protect us from Mikaru who attacked us earlier," his father said with an arm wrapped around him. Sesshomaru snorted.

"A woman can protect us?"

"Sesshomaru, mind your manners! Or have you forgotten that she saved us from the demon," Inutaisho growled at him. Rin raised a hand.

"It's okay. He's entitled to his opinion," she gave him a sly grin. Sesshomaru seemed flustered by how she always talks to him. Inutaisho laughed at them.

"My, it's as though you were siblings. I have some place to be, if you will excuse me," Inutaisho bowed to Rin before he left the room. When he closed the door, Rin chuckled at Sesshomaru.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," she chuckled standing to leave. Sesshomaru followed her out.

"How can a woman become a warrior? It's unheard of," he muttered.

"In this time, maybe, but not from the time that I'm from," she said walking into the gardens. She stopped to smell a few flowers.

"What's it like where you're from?" he asked. Rin sniffed the flower as she spoke.

"It's a lot safer thanks to your father."

"Really? I never understood why my father risked his life defending others instead of protecting the clan." She knelt down to his level. She touched a lock of his hair, which made his body jolt.

"Sometimes it's better to do what is right for others instead of worrying about ourselves," she said. She brushed his bangs with her hand.

"Ridiculous!" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"You are really weird, you know that?"

"What gives you the right to talk to me that way?" She frowned at him with stern eyes.

"Because I'm older than you," she said to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Not even the servants talk to me that way."

"Then get used to it around me, little puppy," she giggled as she ruffled his hair. She could hear him growl at her as she walked away. Sesshomaru smiled at her as she left. The next three days, Rin wandered the halls of the dog demon clan as she checked for signs of Mikaru. The days grew longer and longer as she felt no presence of Mikaru. She sighed at her frustration. She missed her Sesshomaru. She wanted to return to her own time. She would spend time with Sesshomaru in the gardens and talking about Mikaru with Inutaisho.

"Do you miss your world?" Sesshomaru would as when they sat together in the gardens. Rin smiled at how much he enjoyed spending time with her.

"I do."

"Why can't you return home?"

"The council has to open the time portal for me first. They want to make sure that Mikaru will not attack you in this time period again." He played with a blade of grass in his hand. He accidently brushed against her hand. His body jolted. She smiled at his reaction. He turned red as he shifted his face from her gaze.

"Why do you have nightmares?" she jumped at the question.

"How do you know that I have nightmares?" He watched her expression.

"The servants can hear you from down the hall. I overheard them talking about it." She didn't say anything for a while. He mistook her silence.

"I'm sorry, it was personal," he said. She looked to him in shock. She had never heard little Sesshomaru apologize to anyone. She must be special.

"No, it's alright. Curiosity is part of being a kid. My parents were killed by a ….. They were killed when I was little. I was the only one who survived. I was only around ten at the time. I have never found peace from it. The nightmares never cease to haunt me," she explained gently. He nodded.

"It must have been terrible."

"It was."

"Did you ever take you revenge?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't believe in vengeance as a way help with the pain or to make things right again. It can't bring my parents back. Taking that person's life won't help me feel better. Plus, I know that my parents wouldn't want that from me," she said lying down with her eyes gazing at the clouds.

"How would taking the villain's life not bring you peace?" he asked shifting his torso to face her. She turned her head to him.

"My parents taught me that to live is to forgive. They wouldn't want me to take vengeance."

"Your world is strange."

"No, you're the one who's weird," Rin smirked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her. Sesshomaru made to tell her something but she had closed her eyes like she was sleeping. The nightmares must have kept her up all night. He heard her sigh as she relaxed. Sesshomaru laid back and slept on the ground with her beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days made Rin anxious to get back home. She wandered if Kagome was looking for her or if she even knows that she's alive. She thought that Sesshomaru might tell her for her. She sighed. Then a familiar scent filled the air. She could sense Sesshomaru half stalking her as she wandered around. She still can't get over that she got to see him as a little boy. He's so cute! He's a bit of a spoiled brat but cute! Then she thought of an idea. She sped around the corner to sneak up on him. When she did, she gave him a surprise push. He gasped at her. She had fun playing around with him.

"Gotcha!" she chuckled. He saw him pouting but could tell that he was struggling to hide his smile. Inutaisho appeared with a smile.

"I see that you two are getting along," he noted. She smirked.

"Yes, we are. He's just too stubborn to admit it, right?" She ruffled his hair again. "It won't be long before the council summons me again. It doesn't look like Mikaru will return." Inutaisho nodded.

"My Lord! My Lord!" shouted a warrior guard.

"What is it?" he commanded.

"There's a demon attacking our castle entrance!" Inutaisho and Rin locked eyes.

"Let's go," Rin bolted for the main gates. When she got there she saw, Mikaru's murderous eyes searching for someone.

"Come out, Come out, Inutaisho! We have unfinished business to settle!"

Rin emerged into view. Her swords at the ready. He looked shocked to see her here still.

"You again! I have no time to deal with a new time warrior!" Rin posed to charge.

"We're time warriors, we have all the time in the world," she growled.

Mikaru charged at her. Their powers hit with great intensity. Rin gritted her teeth with effort. They swung and attacked each other. Rin could hear Inutaisho running up to help. Mikaru kicked her away from him. She went flying as Inutaisho jumped into battle. Rin sat up, whipping the blood from her mouth. This guy was tough. She stood up to charge again. Inutaisho punched Mikaru as Rin reengaged in the battle. With Inutaisho and Rin attacking him, Mikaru was struggling.

"You can't defeat us alone, Mikaru! Leave before you embarrass yourself again!" mocked Rin as she attacked. Mikaru made a power burst that knocked Inutaisho and Rin away.

"I will not be mocked by a woman!" he screamed.

"It's hard to handle getting beaten up by a woman, huh," she mocked. He growled at her. He made to charge but he saw that Inutaisho had his other warriors with him. Mikaru saw that he was out numbered. He prepared to leave.

"There are other times that I can fulfill my goal, wretch!"

"Bring it on, Mikaru!" With that he disappeared. Rin relaxed as the warriors swarmed to clear the area. She sheathed her swords. Inutaisho walked up to her.

"He seems cocky to attack on his own," he noted.

"He didn't think that I would still be here," she said.

"What did he mean by there are other times?" he asked. She kept staring at the spot that Mikaru disappeared.

"It means that he can try to attack you in different time periods," she said, "this time he's not going to hold back."

She heard a bell like sound around her. She turned her head to look for the sound.

"What is it?" Inutaisho asked. She wasn't sure but saw that the white light portal had appeared close by to her.

"What's this?" asked Sesshomaru stepping beside Rin. Rin looked at her portal.

"I think the council wants me back."

"But….," he started to say. He didn't want her to leave. She knelt down to his level.

"It's alright, Sesshomaru. It's time for me to go."

"Will I see you again?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yes, but not in your near future, I bet," she said, "Goodbye Sesshomaru." She kissed him on the forehead where his crescent moon was. "I'm glad to have met you, Sesshomaru." She turned toward Inutaisho.

"I bet that we will meet again sometime later on in time," she said to him. He nodded.

"We will be here." With that she stepped into the white light into another time stream.

Sesshomaru in the present was wandering the woods alone. He waited for Rin's scent to return to him. He wandered what part in time that she went to and what happened to her. He remembered the events from the past, but Rin was never allowed to tell him of her adventures. Then he saw that familiar light. He watched as his Rin stepped into view. When she saw him, she bolted toward his arms.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I missed you," she said with happy tears. He held her close. She clung to her present Sesshomaru, strong, tall and beautiful. She longed to be with her love again. She looked at him in the eyes.

"I saw you! You were smaller but I saw you! Now I see what you mean by me first meeting you," she said to him with his hand to her cheek.

"I don't know if the elders ever told you that you are not supposed to discuss where you were in time," he accused childishly. She rolled her eyes.

"They probably did when they gave me this power and knowledge but I don't care. I'm just glad to be home again," she said against his chest. He chuckled.

"I bet that this whole thing must be overwhelming for you," he said. She nodded.

"You have no idea," she groaned, and then she remembered, "Does Kagome know about anything? The last time I saw her was when I was taken by that demon of Mikaru's."

"I told her what I could. Let's just say that she knows of your new appearance," he said pushing her hair behind her shoulders. His face close to hers as if he was asking her permission. Her face closed the gap between them as they kissed. She kissed him like she hadn't in hundreds of years. He welcomed her desire. How she longed for him while she was away. She made to untie his sash. He froze.

"Are you ready, my Rin?" he asked her. She didn't hesitate.

"Yes, I love you Sesshomaru. There is no one else that I would rather be with."

He growled as she undressed his armor. It made a loud clang as it fell. Rin was amazed at how heavy the armor sounded against the Earth. He had removed both of their weapons and her sash that held her kimono closed. She pushed his kimono down his sturdy arms. She moaned at the fabulous sight of his chest again. He chuckled. Her kimono fell to the ground.

"I love you, Rin," he said as they knelt to the ground. Her tights were kicked down her legs. Rin grew scared as he made to untie his pants.

"You are my first, Sesshomaru," she whispered against his lips. He went to her neck.

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"Because you told me that when you became my first years ago," he said as he took off his pants.

They were both together on the ground. Their arms were around each other. They explored each other's bodies. Rin tested every muscle he had with her hands. How she longed to touch him. She felt his muscles move as he did. He in turn explored her chest with his mouth and fingers. He teased her with his teeth as he worshipped her body. Then he positioned himself to pierce her. Rin grew nervous underneath him. A palm went to her cheek. Sesshomaru's other hand rubbed her from her ribs to her thighs.

"This will hurt but only for a moment, my love."

She gripped his shoulders. As he entered, she grunted. His lips went to hers again. Her claws dug into his back as the pain grew. The pain was there but it turned into pleasure pain. Her legs opened farther for him as he moved his hips. They made love under the moonlight with love and desire. He was so gentle with her. He worshipped her body like a goddess. She made sure that he knew how much she loved and adore him as they moved as one. She was gasping for breath with a smirking Sesshomaru holding her against him. He left his mating scent on her. She was his and only his. Other demons would stay away with his powerful scent fuming off from her skin. She sighed, snuggling up closer to him. He smiled as he let his mind fall into darkness.

"Mommy? Mommy!"

"Oh, god! Rin!"

The water rushed around Rin as she fought to get out. She watch helplessly as her mother drowned in front of her. Rin grunted with a whine in frustration and fear as she tried to get out. She screamed as the water rushed over her head.

"NO!" cried Rin sitting up with sweat running down her face.

She panted from the nightmare. Her hand ran through her hair. Sesshomaru was startled awake from her cry. The kimono that covered her chest fell to her lap. He sat up with his hand combing her hair. His lips kissed her head.

"Shh, it's alright, my love. It was only a dream. Only a dream," he whispered softly against her ear.

"It feels so real every time," she whimpered. As his hand combed her, his other arm pulled her close.

"You must remember that it happened in the past. You are safe right here with me," he purred. She sighed as she relaxed. She nestled her head against his neck. "I thought that you would become at peace with this new power with you to help the dreams, but perhaps I was wrong."

She sighed, "I don't know why it keeps haunting me." He pondered.

"Perhaps that the back of your mind is trying to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"Hard to say, perhaps a key moment that you are missing that your mind wants to tell you."

She thought about it for a minute. She tried to think about every part of the event that she could remember but she couldn't think of anything that she might have missed. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps, in time, when you finally discover what your mind wants to, then you might be at peace at last." Sesshomaru laid them back down on the ground, covering them up with his kimono. She nodded as she went back to sleep.

It had been four days, since Sesshomaru had told Kagome what he could about Rin. She had heard what he said to her but wouldn't be able to believe it until she saw it for herself. She wanted to see Rin so bad. She missed her cousin. Inuyasha looked at her with sympathy.

"Kagome, I'm sure she's fine. She's with Sesshomaru anyway." She nodded her agreement at him.

"Yes, but I still can't help but worry about her."

"Well come to think of it, he didn't really give us a lot of information to begin with," noted Sango.

"Sango's right. It's like he was withholding things from us," Miroku added.

"Something definitely doesn't feel right," commented Shippo. Kagome's face dropped. She had just realized the same thing.

"Grr, way to make things worse here, you guys," growled Inuyasha. The others looked guilty.

"But, I'm sure she's safe Kagome," Sango tried to mend. Kagome gave a small smile.

"You're probably right." She continued to follow her friends on their journey.

The last few days with Sesshomaru had been a blessing for Rin. They were like newlyweds. She missed this Sesshomaru so much that he made her forget about her troubles and time warrior duties. Sesshomaru seemed to think so as well. One night, they sat down by the campfire. Rin remembered something that she had never asked him since she got back.

"Sesshomaru? I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Exactly, how long was I gone in this time?" He thought about it for a moment, trying to remember.

"I believe that you were only gone for a day. I knew that you would return in a short time as you had told me in the past."

"It still confuses me when you talk about the other me," she chuckled. He smiled.

"It is confusing at first but you get used to the different time streams."

"Did I ever tell you how long it will be before I have to leave again? I know that Mikaru can't be attacking at this time period."

"You had once told me that the elders needed time to pin point his location. They don't want you to go to a separate time period than he is. It would be counterproductive." She gaped at how much he knew.

"Wow, you know more than I do." He smiled.

"I do know you pretty well." Then a look of mischief flowed over her face.

"Have you ever seen the future me after you first met me?" He caught his breath. His face turned red.

"I will not lie to you. I have seen the future you." She sat in front of him with serious eyes.

"Did you and I do anything?" He swallowed his embarrassment. "I'm waiting." He rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I technically cheated on you," he noted.

"That doesn't answer my question," she prided. He sighed. He held her hands in his.

"Do you remember the night that you had a nightmare and you wandered into the woods angry?" She nodded. "After I had sent you back, you appeared in the woods. I followed you until you stopped walking. Please understand that I loved you as you then and the you that you are now, but I hadn't been with this you in over 250 years. You and I made love in the woods." Rin's eyes fell. He groaned.

"Rin, I didn't cheat on you. You must know this," he tried to mend. She looked up to him.

"It's not that but the fact that I didn't make love to you in human form that night is kind of haunting me now." He put a hand to her face.

"When I told the future you of the events of that night, you commented that you remembered that very night. I knew that you were not ready. What happened happened for a reason. I never want you to ever feel obligated to do anything that you are uncomfortable doing. When you gave me the signs that you were not ready, you never hurt my feelings or my love for you. Remember that." She smiled at his wise words.

"In a way you sound like a father." He rolled his eyes. "I'm glad that I found someone like you. How do I deserve such a man, my love," she added. His face drew closer to her.

"You deserve all the happiness and pleasures of this world. I am honored that you found me worthy enough to love. Never degrade yourself for anything," he said.

She sighed as their lips almost touched. Then the mood broke when the white portal appeared before them. They separated from their almost kiss.

"AW! Freaking A!" Rin growled to the heavens. Sesshomaru was equally frustrated. She was so distracted that she didn't hear the warning call.

"You must go now, my Rin. Mikaru is waiting. I am waiting." She stood with him, holding hands.

"Tell me something first. Did you love me back then?" she asked. He smiled.

"I had loved you since the day I first saw you. I was too young to do anything. You were my Lady Rin, my one and only love." She smiled at the answer. Squeezing his hands one last time, Rin stepped into the white light.

A seventeen year old Sesshomaru stood beside his father at the battle field. They stood at the hill, watching Mikaru and a few warriors march toward them. Sesshomaru tried to sense her presence but there was no trace of her.

"I do not sense her either, my son," Inutaisho scanned the area for her. Sesshomaru sighed. "Perhaps she is unaware of the upcoming events," his father suggested.

Sesshomaru looked worried. It had been 200 years since they first met and she is not here when they need her. Then as if on cue, the white light that Sesshomaru had seen years ago appeared close to them. He looked at the portal with longing eyes. A figure was walking toward him.

"Rin?"

She stepped out from the portal, which closed immediately. She had stood before them unchanged from when they had last met. She grinned. She bowed to Inutaisho. She widened her eyes. Sesshomaru looked very pleased to see her. He looked almost 16 instead of 20. They were about the same height now. He stood next to his father with pride. He wanted to look strong for Rin. Inutaisho suppressed a chuckle.

"Sesshomaru? My you have grown. The woman must be fighting over you," she mocked turning her gaze toward the approaching enemy, "I see that I'm just in time." Sesshomaru's heart raced at the sound of her voice again. Rin hid her grin. He was blushing.

"He arrived recently. Our scouts had seen him appear and gather these forces. We aren't sure how he had managed to gather these troops."

"He has taken followers and conquered armies from his time. He won't stop until he has killed you and Sesshomaru."

"Are we that important in the future?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin looked at him.

"You have no idea, hun," she winked.

Sesshomaru's face turned red. The trio stood with other forces behind them preparing. Rin headed down the field with the dog demons behind her. She unsheathed her sword. Mikaru looked shocked and angry that Rin was here.

"Attack!" shouted Mikaru as they ran toward the trio.

"Mikaru's mine," Rin said meeting her sword with his. The father and son were battling with the others. Rin was scared to fight but had to trust the knowledge of past generations of time warriors to help and protect her.

"How do you know when to come? Tell me?"

Rin grunted as he knocked her away. She struck at him again.

"I am under no obligation to tell you anything!" she quoted her Sesshomaru.

They fought for what seemed hours. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru almost had their enemies finished. Rin was sweating from the effort. Mikaru roared as his aura pushed her and the others back several feet. Rin's face and body was dirty with dirt and bits of her blood from his cuts.

"ENOUGH!" he cried.

His time warrior aura surrounding him. His vanished. Everyone jumped up, searching for him. He appeared next to Inutaisho. He made to strike him but Inutaisho had blocked it. Rin round house kicked him away. He punched her and made to strike again but Sesshomaru stepped in. Sesshomaru prepared to fight but Mikaru vanished again. Rin calmed down to sense him. She moved away from the two. Her eyes closed, letting her knowledge guide her. In a brief second she whipped her arm back and chopped her hand against Mikaru's neck, who appeared seconds before. He keeled over, taking a few steps back as he tried to breathe. Rin faced him in a fluid motion to kick him in the face that sent him flying. He landed on the ground away from them, clutching his broken nose. His eyes red with fury. He growled as he stood up.

"You will pay for this, demon's whore!" he screamed at her. She smiled at him.

"This demon's whore is about to send you to the netherworld."

He revealed his bloody face as he laughed.

"If I die then I will not go alone!"

He summoned his time warrior power to his sword. Rin made to do the same. Rin saw his face shift. He's planning something. Her gaze tensed on him. Inutaisho was battling the rest of Mikaru's men. Sesshomaru was ready to back up Rin from behind Mikaru. Mikaru smiled. He raised his sword, making Rin prepare for him. Instead of charging at her, he sent an energy ball at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, being caught off guard, blocked the energy ball, but his sword seemed to instantly age into dust. He had no sword. Another energy attack from Mikaru, knocked Sesshomaru to the ground. Then Mikaru threw a ball at Rin, making her jump farther away from him. Sesshomaru was trying to get up from the unexpected blow.

"Let's see how mighty you are after I dispatch your future lover!" he sent his sword straight for Sesshomaru's heart at lightning speed. Sesshomaru was almost standing when he saw the sword come at him. He didn't have time to get out of the way.

"NO! SESSHOMARU!" Rin cried. Inutaisho had just finished the last enemy when he saw what was happening. Even he couldn't stop the attack. Sesshomaru stood to meet his end. He closed his eyes in waiting, showing no sign of fear. Everything had happened all at once. The sound of the sword piercing and blood spattering was heard for miles.

"WHAAAAAAT?" Mikaru cried.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. They widened as far as they go.

"Rin?" he gasped.

Rin was holding onto him with Mikaru's sword in her back. He looked up at Mikaru. The moment Mikaru had thrown the sword; Rin reacted by throwing her sword at Mikaru. She had managed to teleport in front of Sesshomaru to take the blow. Mikaru pulled her sword out of his stomache. He gasped for blood in complete shock of how quickly this happened. Inutaisho withdrew Sounga with his dragon twister. Mikaru was too weak to do anything. He chose to vanish from the scene before the attack hit him. Inutaisho sheated his sword as he ran toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru held onto Rin as his father approached. He pulled the sword out of her, making her grunt in pain. Her blood scent was overwhelming him.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted. She managed to lift her head to look at him. Blood was trickling down her chin. "Why did you do that, Rin? Why?" She smiled.

"You are more important then you realize, my brave Sesshomaru," she muttered. She lost consciousness in his arms. Inutaisho felt her vitals.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru cried.

"She's alive, son. We have to return to palace. We have to help her while we still can."

Sesshomaru lifted her in his arms. He growled toward the sword on the ground. That monster dared to hurt her. Sesshomaru would not rest until he paid with his life. He raced with his father back to the palace.

Sesshomaru was sitting on a chair just outside Rin's room. Once he brought her to the palace, the doctors took her away to help her straight away. They were working on her for hours. The suspense was killing him. He wanted to know that she was going to be ok. His head rested in his hands. He heard someone sit beside him. His father's strong hand rested on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright, my son. Fear not. She was doing her duty. She knew the risks."

"I know, father, but I can't help but feel responsible for her having to take the blow for me. I feel useless. I'm not sure that I can be the demon that I was meant to be."

"Son, there are times where we feel that we may not be the man that we want to be. That is part of life. What happens to us now and later, happens for a reason. Rin knows that you will become a great demon and for that I am proud to have such a son," his father sighed.

"It's not only that, father. I care for her."

His father looked at his son.

"I know, son. I'm sure she knows as well."

"I have cared for her since we first met many years ago. She didn't like me for my title or pedigree. She liked me for me. I had never had such a friend before. She brings peace to me. It feels like she's the empty piece of me that I've been missing."

Inutaisho smiled.

"My son is in love. I wondered when I would see the day."

"Is this love, father? I have never felt this way about someone before."

His father wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"It may be, my son. My only advice to you is to follow your heart." Then Sesshomaru frowned.

"What if she already has a mate, father?"

A doctor popped his head out, "You may see her now, my Lords. She needs rest and will be in pain for a while. We have done all that we can."

"Will she be alright?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"My Lord, we are not sure. The rest is up to her."

Sesshomaru brushed past him into the room. Inutaisho decided to wait outside the room. When Sesshomaru saw her, he froze. She looked pale and ill from blood loss. Her torso was exposed but was covered with her bandages. The sword had gone right through her. It had just barely missed her heart. Her arms had various cuts and bruises from the battle. She had black under her eyes from exhaustion. She shifted on the bed and groaned from the pain. He moved immediately toward her. He put a hand on hers. He could feel her muscles spasming from pain under his touch. She moaned.

"I'm here," he whispered. Rin sighed.

"Sesshomaru."

He gasped. She was saying his name in her sleep.

"Yes, I'm here. It's alright."

She sighed painfully as she became silent. He gritted his teeth. That monster did this to her. He will make him pay. She started panting from the pain. The sword that went through her had his power overwhelming it. His power sent a massive shock wave through her body. If Sesshomaru had taken the blow, then he would have died. Rin's training and power saved her from instant death but the after effect was taking its toll on her. She spasmed under his touch as if he was electrocuting her. He sat in the room with her for days, hoping, praying that she would be okay. The doctors came in to check on her but couldn't help her with most of the pain. He growled in frustration as she tossed and turned in her sleep. His father came in once in a while to check on her and to keep Sesshomaru company. When he came in one day, Sesshomaru was asleep in a chair. Sesshomaru looked tired from staying up with her and not eating much. He saw Rin groaning in pain as she slept. He got a rag wet in a bowl of water by her bed. He wrung it and folded it. He carefully laid it on Rin's hot sweaty forehead. She sighed her thanks to him. He sat down on the bed next to her with a hand on hers. He heard his son's breath as he slept.

"You saved my son, dear one. I am forever grateful to you. With what you have told me about his future, I know that you and I can frame him into a great being. I know you love him now and I the future. I know he loves you right now. I'm glad that he met such a fine female like you. He deserves all the love he can get. I pray that you recover. We need you. He needs you. Please come back to us." He bent down and kissed her head. He gently stroked her cheek before he left the room.

Sesshomaru was walking casually through the woods. He couldn't remember how he got there or why he was there. There was no one around. He kept walking when he heard a musical voice that he loved so much, call his name.

"Sesshomaru," the voice called to him. He stopped in his tracks. The voice echoed all around him. He turned his head to try to hear where it was coming from. "Sesshomaru." The voice seemed clearer. He picked up on the scent and followed it. His heart fluttered, he actually beamed in eagerness. He bolted through the woods to find her. "Sesshomaru." The voice was getting nearer and nearer. He used his demon speed to go faster. Then he found the scent. He stopped beside a tree. "There you are, Sesshomaru," she said from behind the tree. He stepped around the tree. He could do nothing but gap at her. Rin was lit up like an angel. Her beautiful kimono made her even more enchanting. Her hair was flowing this way and that with the wind. Half of it was put in with hair chop sticks. She stood there with a smile and a authoritative manor. Her arms opened to him to come. "Come here, my love." He smiled brightly at her. He didn't worthy to be in her lovely presence. It seemed like it was taking hours to reach her. He was ten yards away from he saw a figure behind Rin. She continued to smile at him. The figured cleared into the form that was Mikaru. The moment Mikaru came into view, he stabbed Rin with his sword. Rin gasped as the sword went all the way through her.

"NOOOO!" shouted Sesshomaru.

Mikaru laughed as he vanished. Sesshomaru caught Rin in his arms before she could hit the ground. Her eyes were wide in shock as blood drenched her kimono and the area around them. The forest around them turned into a dark room with a white light around them. Her blood made the floor turn red. Sesshomaru was gasping in shock and fear as he cradled her in his arms. His hands were covered in blood.

"No, please! Don't leave me! Please!" he cried. Her bloody hand reached up to touch his face. She panted from the pain. He held her hand up to his face. She managed to focus her eyes on his face.

"I…I love…" her eyes closed. Sesshomaru watched in horror as her hand slipped from his grasp.

"Rin?" Her hand fell into a puddle of her own blood. He froze with wide eyes.

"How can you become a great demon, when you can't even take care of the woman you love? Why does she have to come to your aid every time? Why can't you defend yourself?" Mikaru's voice echoed around him.

Her lifeless body disappeared but her blood remained. Sesshomaru was on his hands and knees with his eyes to the floor. He clenched his fists in the blood puddle.

"You're weak. You are weak now and you always will be. You are worthless." Sesshomaru lost her again and he couldn't save her this time.

He was too weak to help her. He was too weak. His clothes and hands were stained. The stench was overwhelming. He grunted in frustration.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried to the heavens.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru jerked awake from his chair, panting. His sweat fell down his face. He was trembling as he whipped his around to find out where he was. He was back in Rin's room with Rin lying in the bed. She was waking up as he calmed down. She moaned his name. He jumped to her side with his hand in hers. She must be having a bad dream as she tossed her head around with little moans. Her hand was cold. He figured that she must be freezing.

"I'm here," he said to her. She calmed down under his voice but not enough. She started shacking. "She must be having one of her nightmares from her past."

"No," she muttered.

He slowly and carefully lay beside her on the bed. Hoping his heat and presence would calm her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him. He ran his fingers through her hair. She started to calm down. She actually moved her head closer to him with his touch. He obliged to her silent plea to keep stroking her hair. She sighed with her head nuzzled on his shoulder. He smiled at her sleeping face. How beautiful she looked when she's sleeping. Her skin was soft and her hair felt like silk between his fingers. He missed her. He missed her company and friendship. He cared about her. She was the reason why he never courted any other female. The moment he first saw her, he felt warm inside. He smiled as he comforted her. He bent his head down to kiss her head. She sighed her thanks when his lips touched her. He would be pleased by that but the moment he kissed her head; he smelled the scent of another male coming off her. She had another male in her life and his scent was telling Sesshomaru that she was taken. He frowned down at her. She wasn't sighing over him; she thought that her male was with her. He had to admit that he had hoped that she wouldn't be taken, but knew that she was older than him. She should have a worthy male by her side, loving and protecting her. He growled at her mate's smell. Somehow the scent aroused him. His growl must have awakened her. She turned her head with fluttering eyes. He watched as she tried to focus on the room around her. When she saw him, she gaze seemed stronger as the drowsy haze left her.

"Sesshomaru, are you alright?" she asked him. He couldn't believe that she almost died from the wound and the only thing that she was concerned about was him. It made him feel weaker. He patted her bangs.

"I'm fine, thanks to you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think that the sword's after effects are wearing off. I'm not in pain any more, just tired."

He bowed his head.

"I'm glad, Lady Rin, that you are safe once again," he said with a frown.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" He waited to respond when he could talk normally to her.

"If I was stronger then you wouldn't have taken that blow for me. I could have stopped it or not have been taken down so easily." He didn't look up at her as he talked.

He felt the hand in his hands leave his to touch his face. The soft fingers lifted his chin up to look at her. She looked at him with serious eyes.

"I don't want to ever hear those words from you again. You are not weak. You are not at fault for what happened to me. I was doing my duty. My duty is to protect you and your father. You are not worthless or weak. Do you hear me?"

She sounded surprisingly strong for her condition. He lowered his gaze again. Her duty. She had no idea what he felt for her. He sighed, shaking his head.

"It is the duty of the male to protect the female, not the other way around."

She snorted with a wince. She had to be careful with her body or she might open her wounds.

"Not where I come from. I'll have you know that there are cases where women are feared by men. I appreciate you concern for me, but I can take care of myself."

"Then why are you lying in bed, hurt from your wounds?"

"Everyone gets hurt in a battle eventually."

"When I saw you with the sword in your back, I thought that I was going to have to watch you die. I was mad with fury to see you like that. It hurt me more than you know."

"Sesshomaru, I'm fine and he will be back. I gave him about the same wound as he gave me. He will survive it and it will take him a while before he comes back to full health. We will be waiting." He nodded at her. She yawned softly.

"You need some rest. I'll let the doctors know about your condition. Sleep now."

She almost whimpered to have him get up off the bed. He was careful to not jostle her as he slid away from her side. She smiled as she watched him walk toward the door. He stopped in front of the door. Rin was getting ready to close her eyes when she heard him say one more thing.

"I'm just glad that you are alright, Lady Rin. I care for you more than you might think," he said before he closed the door behind him. Rin smiled as she fell asleep. She knew that he was already falling in love with her, just as her future Sesshomaru had told her.

It took Rin another day before she could finally leave her room, despite the doctor's advice. She sat up with a small grunt to put her kimono on. The bandages were visible since she couldn't tie her sash tightly or she would hurt herself. She decided to take a walk to stretch her legs and to get her blood flowing again. She was greeted by servants and certain members of court as she wandered. They remembered her from over 200 years ago. She felt flattered.

"I see that you are walking again, Lady Rin," said a strong voice from behind her. She turned to see Inutaisho approaching her. She smiled at him.

"I don't like lying around all day. I feel useless that way."

"A reasonable thought," he noted, "but someone in your condition should be more careful."

"That's what the doctors said when my parents died. I was hurt in bed and didn't like being chained to a bed. I ended up leaving earlier than they wanted me to."

"Does your past still haunt you?" he asked as they walked.

She sighed after a moment.

"It does."

"Things happen for a reason and perhaps your past is trying to remind you of something."

"Maybe, but I can't figure it out. Where's Sesshomaru?"

He tilted his head in a direction.

"He's at the courtyard. He was really worried about you. He still blames himself. See if you can bring him around," he patted her on the shoulder. She nodded. She made to leave but he gently pulled her into his arms. He was careful with her as his arms wrapped around her. His voice was by her ear.

"You saved my son. Thank you," he said letting her go.

"It's my duty," she said.

"You and I both know that's not the only reason." He smiled as he left her alone in the hall.

She smiled.

He reminded her of what she had told him that day in his office. She headed over to the courtyard. When she rounded the pillar, she saw him. He was lying in the same spot they were at the last time she saw him. He looked like he was asleep. He wasn't the Sesshomaru from her time, but he still looked as gorgeous as he did then; he just looked younger. They were the same age…in a way. Her future Sesshomaru reached the 25 year old age and will stay there for hundreds or even thousands of years. Even his own father still looked like he was in his 20's. He seemed so peaceful. She approached him, knowing that he could smell and hear her coming. She grunted as she settled herself beside him.

"You shouldn't be moving around so soon, Lady Rin," he said without opening his eyes. She sat Indian style with her hands on the grass, holding her up as she leaned back to look at the sky.

"Hm. I'm fine, I'm just aching," she looked at his sleeping face then back at the sky, "It must have been a while since you and I sat here like this."

"200 years."

"It doesn't seem that long for me."

He opened his eyes.

"Why haven't you come back sooner?" She sighed at the question.

"I can't willingly go to and from time periods. The Elders of the Council open time portals for me. They decide where and when I go. They don't want me to have the same traveling power as Mikaru. They don't want to start another time war."

"It must be irritating to be forced to leave and to travel back in time."

"Yes, it is. I leave my family when I do this. I miss them."

He sat up to look at her in the eye.

"Then why do you do this?"

"I was chosen. I didn't really have much choice. Choose to save the world or stay and let Mikaru ruin everything that I have left."

He looked toward the lovely scenery. They sat together with the breeze moving everything around them. She side glanced at him once in a while. He seemed preoccupied or something was on his mind. He would look at her then jerk back to look at the gardens. Rin didn't like awkward silences.

"So tell me, what's new with you? I missed over 200 years of your life. Why don't you fill me in?" Rin tried to start a conversation. He shrugged.

"Nothing has changed really."

"Well there must be something. How about a girlfriend?" she suggested. He turned his face from her.

"I have been offered many daughters of the court but I have never been with a female."

"Offered? That sounds weird. I wouldn't like to be offered to someone like a prize or something."

"Arranged marriages are often set up by the parents here, but father never pressured me about it. My mother has on the other hand. She wants me to marry and prepare to take my father's place someday."

She shook her head.

"That would drive me crazy to have a parent telling me who to marry."

Silence fell over them again. Rin sighed. She always had to ask him the questions that get him to talk. Her future Sesshomaru would actually talk to her without her to start up a conversation. She decided to lie back on the grass to rest a bit. Her aching back told her that it was pleased to be lying down again. She moaned lightly at the sensation. With a sigh she closed her eyes. She heard Sesshomaru lay back down as well. They laid there for a while together with the sun warming their skin. Rin was so relaxed that she was actually getting ready to fall asleep.

"Do you have a male back home, waiting for you?" Sesshomaru asked her randomly. She was startled by the sudden question. She was looking at him watching the clouds float by.

"Yes, I do." She saw his face harden.

"Is he good to you?" he voice sounded flat.

"Yes, he is." He turned to his side to face her. His head was resting against his hand.

"What's he like?" Rin raised an eyebrow. He must have realized that he was asking her a personal question. "I'm sorry. I was just curious." He made to lie on his back but stopped when she spoke.

"It's fine. He's strong, smart, beautiful, and very kind to me. He makes me happy. He is my soul mate."

"Do you love him?"

She hesitated.

"Yes, I do, very much."

He nodded.

"Isn't he worried that you might get hurt or never return?"

She nodded, "Yes, but he knows that I must do this. I know that he worries but we are truly happy when we are together again."

He stood up. "I'm…glad that he makes you happy. He doesn't know how lucky he is to find a female of worth."

"I'm sure he does," she said. She could sense his jealousy.

"I need to do something. Farewell," he said leaving her in the grass.

She watched her future lover march away from her. He looked hurt that she had a lover in her life, but didn't realize that he was her lover. She remembered her Sesshomaru telling her that he loved her ever since he first saw her. She chuckled at the thought of his jealousy of himself. She took a nap under the sunlight.

Sesshomaru was angry. He was sitting on his bed, facing the window. She had a male in her life. It hurt to not only smell him but to hear her talk about him. Why was he so jealous? He loved her. She could never truly love him in return as long as she is with her male. The sun had set, leaving him in darkness. His dog demon night vision kicked in. He used his finger whip to smash a night stand. The memory of lying in the grass with her, ate him up inside. He stood to prepare for bed. He changed into lose sleep pants. He slid his kimono off him, exposing his chest. He let his kimono hit the floor when he heard someone enter his room. His back was to the door. He didn't have to face his visitor to know who it was.

"What brings you here at this hour, Lady Rin?" he asked grabbing his kimono top to cover his torso. He heard her step closer.

"I know, Sesshomaru," she said. He froze with wide eyes.

"Know what?"

"I know what I am to you, Sesshomaru. I'm here to tell you that it's ok."

He snorted a smirk.

"So, you came to acknowledge a young demon's feelings? How noble of you."

Rin was pained by the tone of his voice. He sounded hurt and stale.

"I care for you as well, Sesshomaru. I truly do."

"You care for your duty. You can't truly care for me, especially with your mate. I can already smell his scent from here. Your heart belongs to him alone."

He heard her step behind him.

"Sesshomaru …" she touched his shoulder but he stepped away from her.

"His smell is overwhelming. Please leave. He has no idea how lucky he is to have such a female."

"Sesshomaru, I'm trying to tell you…"

"Please!" he growled with his eyes closed but he eased his tone, "please, leave. This is unbearable."

"Sesshomaru, look at me," she said to him in a blunt tone. He didn't move. "Look at me!"

He sighed. He slowly turned. Before he turned completely, Rin charged at him and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She ignored the burning in her back. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide open. She was kissing him! He was speechless. He jerked back to reality as he grabbed her shoulders and jerked her back. She grunted loudly with pain. She was still hurting from her injury. Sesshomaru's arms relaxed but his eyes were fierce.

"What are you doing? You have a mate! How can you feel this way for me?"

She smiled at him. "Because…" She pushed his kimono top to the ground. She smiled at him with her hands on his chest. He closed his eyes at the touch. She kissed his chest. He shuddered. He looked down at her. "I've been trying to tell you that my future mate is you, my young love."


	6. Chapter 6

Her arms wrapped around him, massaging his muscles at she kissed his chest. His muscles weren't as developed like he would be in the future, but he was still lovely to her just the same. He was her age this time. His head tilted toward the heavens with a moan. His arms wrapped around her. He knew what she wanted but he had never been with a female before. He growled as she teased his neck with her teeth. She was magnificent.

"Rin?" he gasped with her mouth against his neck, "I have never done this before."

"I know," she said licking his ear.

"I don't want to disappoint you," he gasped. She pushed him down on the bed. She crawled slowly over him so she didn't hurt her back. She straddled him on all fours. Her face was close to his.

"You won't, my love," she said.

"How do you know?"

"Because you were the first for me in my time."

She kissed him with his hands pinned with hers. Her lips traveled down his neck as her hands massaged his arms. He was in heaven. His soul mate was this woman, who had known him since he was little, who protected him, who loved him. He tensed as she licked and kissed him down his chest. He was aroused in an instant. He sat up with his arms holding her up to him. He followed her example with his turn to kiss her back. Her arms wrapped around him with a groan in approval. His hands slid inside her kimono. He slowly pushed it past her shoulders and down her arms. She slid her arms out from it as she untied her sash around her waist. Her chest was against his. Her skin was heavenly soft against his. He hugged her as he pushed her kimono past her hips. He saw the wound on her back. It had looked worse days ago but it still pained him to see such a wound on her. He traced the outside of her gash. She shivered and moaned at the sensation. He had her kimono peeled from her legs and tossed to the side. His goddess was bare to him. Rin wanted to move things faster but knew that she should let him move at his own pace. He had done the same for her. He caressed her side from ribs to her thighs. He slowly turned her around and laid her on her back. She gasped in pain despite his carefulness. He made to stop everything but she held his face in her hands.

"No, don't stop, my love. Love me."

He nodded as she slid his pant past his hips. He kicked them away to lie above her. They were both exposed to the world. She had her legs spread for him as she absorbed his weight. He kissed her as he made his move with his hips. She moaned in pleasure as he moved inside her. He was grateful to her for being for being so patient with him. He moved against her as they picked up pace. He quickened his pace but was careful not to hurt her injury. His mouth moved to her neck. She tilted her head back to surrender to him and give him more neck. Her hands were trailing down past his back to his shoulders and back again as he loved her. He mouth moved down her collarbone to her breasts. He worshipped them with his hands and mouth. Her hands in his hair.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered.

He growled against her flesh. She made to move her hips against him but her injury made her gasp and grunt in pain. He put a hand on her cheek.

"Let me love you, Lady Rin. Don't hurt yourself," he said with his intoxicating breath in her face.

He intensified the mating scent with his and his future self's scent. It only made him more aroused. He understood why the scent he smelled earlier smell familiar that aroused him. He understood why she took the sword for him. She understood why she wanted to know everything about him and to be around him. She loved him in the future and loved him now. He wanted to love her forever. He moved his mouth down her body. She grabbed a handful of the bed as his mouth trailed down her stomach. She was breathing hard as he moved. She could feel him grin against her skin. When his head disappeared past her hips, she arched her chest toward the ceiling with a small cry. She felt her mouth then she felt his tongue as she cried out louder. She breathed harder and started to sweat.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried out to the heavens.

She made to sit up but her back wouldn't let her. She lay back down with a frustrated groan. Sesshomaru chuckled as he looked up at her. He started kissing up her body as his fingers replaced where his mouth had originally been. She whined with desire as he worshipped her. He moved his hands to stroke her hips and thighs. He knew that she wanted to pleasure him but her injury was making her frustrated. He didn't care. He was happy just to love her body. His hips were moving against her again. Rin was getting tired but rubbed her legs against his hips, trying to pleasure him as much as she could. He felt her fatigue and made to stop. He gasped when her legs wrapped around his hips, making his hips stay where they were. He obeyed her and moved faster against her. His muscles cried out to him as he worked. They were both sweating and having trouble breathing normally. Finally Rin's legs went limp. Sesshomaru had stopped. He fell on his back beside her. They were both tired and winded. Rin was trying to fight through the pain in her back. She felt under the covers and didn't feel any blood. She cringed back in pain. She gritted her teeth. Sesshomaru was grinning with his eyes closed as happy as he could possibly be. The pain was unbearable but she managed to roll to her side to cuddle against his chest. The last thing she remembered was his arm wrapping around her shoulders as she passed out from the pain.

Rin awoke slowly on the bed. Her back didn't hurt anymore, but still ached. Her eyes slowly opened. She was lying on her stomach with the covers covering her waist down. Someone was rubbing something carefully on her wound. She maneuvered her head to see Sesshomaru rubbing her back. He saw her staring.

"You should have told me that you were in pain last night. You almost reopened your wound."

She propped herself with her forearms. She smiled at him.

"I didn't want to ruin our beautiful moment," she smirked.

He frowned as he began to bandage her wound.

"I don't like that I had hurt you last night and you never said anything. It was never my intention to hurt you, my Rin."

She sat up, surprised that she was doing much better. She began rubbing his face.

"I wanted to, my love. I am glad that I was able to be with you."

"Tell me, what kind of person will I be in your future?"

She giggled with a peck on his lips.

"It's against the rules to tell things that happen in the future."

"You told me that I am your future lover."

"Yes, but you told me in my time that I was the first for you. Therefore, me telling you last night was moot."

He considered what she just said.

"It makes sense for me and that's all that matters," she smiled at him.

Then she slithered away to put on her kimono. Sesshomaru made to stop her.

"You don't need to be moving around now, my Rin" he said worriedly.

"Sesshomaru, you and I are demons. I heal pretty fast. Come tie my sash for me."

He frowned at her and made no move to help her. Instead he grabbed her forearms.

"You are to stay in bed. You are in no condition to be moving! Do as I say!"

He's commanding her!

She was angry now. Her eyes turned red. Her aura was spiking up. His eyes widened as she turned to face him. He even trembled at the sight of her anger.

"You should know by now that I don't take orders from anyone! Not even from you. Wipe away that commanding tone when you are speaking to me!" she saw his face turn soft with worry and slight surprise on his face. She let her face turn back to normal and used a calmer voice. "I know you are worried about me. I'm glad you are, but I have a job to do. I need to be ready whenever I'm needed. Trust me." With that being said, she left the room with him growling at her while she led the way. They rounded the corner and saw Inutaisho walking toward them. He didn't look very pleased.

"Lady Rin, there is someone waiting for you in my study."

"Who?" she asked. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Someone from your order."

Sesshomaru saw her face change to shock then to anxiety. She didn't say a word as she left them. Sesshomaru made to follow but his father stopped him.

"This isn't something for you or I to get involved in, my son. We will see her again later. Come now," he said steering his worried son in the opposite direction.

Rin hesitated in front of the study. She could sense her visitor's aura in the room. She knew exactly who was in there and by the sense of the aura, he wasn't very happy. She might as well get it over with. Maybe he was going to scold her for getting hurt or for letting her enemy get away. She touched the door knob with a sigh. She turned the knob and entered the room.

One of the heads of the order was sitting a chair in the middle of the room. He only shifted his eyes to side glance her. Then he closed his eyes. Rin never really got around knowing any of the heads' names.

"Come sit down, Rin," he grumbled.

Rin walked calmly to the chair across from him. God, she felt like she was in the principal's office, getting scolded for setting off a cherry bomb in the guys' locker room. It was so childish to her. She sat down casually without much worry. After all, why should she worry about his visit if she doesn't know why he's here? He sat cross legged with his fingers folded in front of him. Rin sat patiently, waiting for him to speak. He just stared at her. Rin shifted awkwardly. Finally she threw her arms in the air.

"For crying out loud! Tell me why you're here already!" she exasperated angrily. He didn't change his demeanor.

"Spirited as ever, Rin," he said. He leaned forward in his chair. "How is your wound?" he gestured.

Rin put a hand on her shoulder without thinking.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"More than 'just a scratch' from my understanding."

"I don't know what Inutaisho said to you, but I'm fine."

"The Great Dog Demon didn't say anything to me about your wound."

"Then how do you know?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you not know that we are aware of what our time warriors do when on duty?"

She was taken aback.

"No, but good to know that I'm being stalked by creepy old warriors."

"Your use of mockery as humor is interesting."

"It's what keeps me sane during these times."

Then he stared at her seriously.

"Rin, what are you doing?"

She raised an eye brow at him. She even made sure that she was wearing her time warrior outfit correctly.

"Um, doing my duty?" she enunciated slowly.

He leaned back in his chair.

"Are you forgetting that duty?"

"Um, no."

"You do not see the error in your ways?"

"Apparently not."

"Rin, when I say that we are aware of our time warriors' actions, I mean we are fully aware of EVERYTHING they do."

There was a pause. He waited for her to get it. She pondered for a minute then looked back at him.

"You guys are aware of everything we…." She repeated and looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh."

He nodded. Well this was awkward.

"Indeed. We knew of your relationship with the future Sesshomaru, we could deal with that, but we cannot have you messing with his past and forgetting the purpose of you being here. You have laid with him in both this time and future. You have even told this Sesshomaru of his future relationship with you. You know that you are not to reveal future events to them. EVER! How can you let your emotions get in the way of your duty! Do you not care that his life is in danger? The closer you are to him, more danger he is exposed to Mikaru! Mikaru can use your relationship to get to you. You are the world's only hope to stopping him from destroying the world and time its self. Do you not see your illogic here?"

Rin sat and looked at him. She was debating on what emotion to go on. She stood up.

"My relationship to Sesshomaru is none of your business! If you knew of our relationship, then you should have known the outcomes that happened recently. He is my soul mate! Couldn't you guys have noticed that during my time as a warrior?"

He stood up to her.

"Indeed we did, but you knew of the rules and what telling Sesshomaru of your future relationship can do to the time stream. You have crossed the line! You are to stop this path of love and fight for peace!"

"I am fighting. I'm doing my best. I'm getting stronger and a better understanding of my powers. I am not fighting for you or your future! I am fighting for Sesshomaru. Like it or not, I love him and will be with him as long as we both shall live. If you don't like it then you can take back my power and screw up someone ELSE's life! I didn't choose to become a time warrior!"

"Are you telling me that you are putting this BOY above the safety of the world?"

"Yes. Didn't you know that he already knew who I was when I first met him? How he already knew me?"

"Indeed, but that is the result of what you are doing right now. You were already messing with time! This is forbidden by the order!"

Rin had heard enough. She stomped to the door.

"How can you treat your duty so lightly? You dishonor the time warrior brotherhood!" he snapped at her.

When she put her hand on the doorknob, she hesitated without looking back at him.

"You're wrong. I don't take who I am lightly. I know that I have the fate of the world on my shoulders. I alone can stop Mikaru. You tell the others in the order this. I will defeat Mikaru and continue to be with the one that I love. Know that I have something more meaningful then you or Mikaru have that makes me stronger than anyone else in this world. I have someone worth fighting for." She thrusted the door open and left without turning back.

Sesshomaru was waiting for her to return in his chambers. His head was in his hands. He had a feeling that her visitor from her order wasn't there to check in on her wound. She didn't seem pleased that a member came to see her to begin with. As her mate, he had a dire need to be by her side, knowing that someone had upset her. He stood up when he heard her footsteps coming toward the door. He rushed to her as she entered the room. She looked angry.

"What was it?" he asked her.

She smirked to herself. With hardly any effort, she gave him a push to the chest that made him stagger and fall on the bed. Before he could sit up she was already in front of him.

"Rin?"

"They wanted me to stop being with you and focus on my duties. They were mad that I told you about our future relationship," she said straddling his lap. She kissed him deeply.

"Why would they.."

"Shh, my Sesshomaru. It's not important," she said against his neck. Sesshomaru gave into her as he laid back. He began to push her kimono apart as she used her aura to blow out the candles.

Sesshomaru woke from his slumber with his mate snuggling against his side. He kissed her head as she slowly gained consciousness. She smiled up at him.

"Morning, love," he smiled. She pecked his lips and started giggling. "What's so funny?"

She tickled his chest with one finger.

"Do you have a feeling that someone's watching you?"

He shook his head with confusion. She laughed out loud.

"It's nothing, love."

Then she stopped laughing with wide eyes. She groaned as she sat up.

"What is it, Rin?"

"They are calling me away," she said rubbing her eyes, keeping the sheet over her chest. He twirled a lock of her long hair.

"Do you ever know where or when?"

"No, I have to figure it out on the fly. It's very irritating."

He watched her get up and dress. He frowned when her hair moved to flash her scar on her back. Her wound was nearly healed but the scar will be there for the rest of her life. It brought back memories.

"Just be careful, my Rin," he pleaded.

She smiled at him as she attached her swords to her hip. Her portal appeared next to her. She looked at it then back at him.

"You be careful. I don't know when I will return. Keep me in your heart," she winked at him as she turned to the portal.

"Always," was all she heard him say as she stepped into the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

Rin stepped out of her portal inside the time warrior chambers. It looked the same as it did when she was last here, getting initiated as the new time warrior. A trail of torches lite the way as she stepped toward the middle of the circle in the center of the room. She knew the council was there, she waited for them patiently.

"Welcome back, time warrior," one of the women said as she stepped from the dark into view. The rest stepped out of the dark into a circle formation around Rin. She nodded to them in greeting. She still wasn't accustomed to bowing even with her spending so many years in Japan.

"Hishnu came to you, yesterday. He warned you about your affair with the son of the dog demon."

'Hishnu? Rhymes with Vishnu. Hehe. I rhyme all the time,' she thought to herself, just to ignore another soon to be lecture.

"RIN!" Hishnu snapped at her. She rolled her eyes.

"If you're here to lecture me about my LOVE LIFE, then you're wasting your time. If you needed to tell me something about my next mission then tell me now."

"Such insolence from a new warrior!"

"Disrespectful!"

"Enough. I know that talking sense to her is futile. Let us tell her what she must do," Hishnu growled.

A different male spoke up, "The time has come for you to see the older son of the dog demon. We have tracked down Mikaru's movements."

"He is planning to send a few of his followers after you before you become one of the order," another said.

"You must warn him so that he may protect you from harm or you will not come be as you are now," a woman said.

Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, but why send me to him? Why not just send me right when it happens?" she asked them.

"The ultimate rule of order is to not allow yourself to be seen by your other self."

"Two of you cannot be seen at the same time."

"One of you may go mad."

"The time stream could prevent you from existing today if you saw your human self before you become a warrior."

"Alright," she said, she turned to leave.

"Try not to make a show of this mission, Rin" Hishnu snarled.

Rin waved lazily as she kept walking toward the portal they made for her.

(Earlier scene from chapter 2)

"It's getting late. I shall return you to the others," Sesshomaru said to her. Rin nodded but held onto him as he led the way back to the others. He smiled down at her trusting him to not make her hit a tree.

"Sesshomaru, if you care for me so much, then why do the others say that you hate humans?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"It is true, but years ago I fell in love with another human woman. It's been 250 years since she left me on this Earth. I blamed the humans who took her from me and the humans who destroyed my father, Inutaisho. I care about you, my Rin. You are the only being I this world who can take away my heart," he explained as they reached their destination. "Many fear me, but you are the only one who has no reason to fear me. Now, sleep well, my Rin," he said kissing her on the forehead. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Will I see you again?" He nodded.

"I'm sure we shall meet again. Until next time, my Rin," he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

He watched her walk over to her sleep spot next to her cousin. When he saw her get settled he turned and left her to sleep. She was picking up that he knew more than he should. He had to be more careful when talking to her. During the times he saw her in his earlier years, she was having those nightmares on what happened to her parents years ago. He hated that she never found peace. He understood that when his father died. He sighed as he walked. He froze when he saw a familiar white light appear nearby. His heart fluttered. He knew that white light, but he hadn't seen it in 250 years. He half walked half jogged toward the light. He had to get to it and fast! When the light disappeared, he bolted toward it. He made it to the light, but he didn't see…

"Sesshomaru," he heard that familiar angelic voice he grew to love.

He turned to see a white kimono flapping against the tree as she walked deeper into the woods. Sesshomaru tracked her. When she was done walking farther away from her landing sight, she stopped. Sesshomaru saw her white warrior clothes and her red waist sash moving around with the wind. The white kimono touched the floor with slits up her leg for easy fighting movement. The red tights underneath fit the curve of her legs so well. Her twin swords rested against her hips. Instead of being human, she looked like the dog demon version he grew to love and know. The woman slowly turned around. Rin turned around to face her lover.

"For you, it must have been a while, my love," Rin said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked so happy to see her; he took an unstable step toward her.

"Rin, my Rin," he whispered. She raised her arms to him.

(End scene from Chapter 2)

Over 250 years in the past, Sesshomaru left his room. Rin had left him two years ago to do whatever the order sent her to do. His father had told him that she will return someday since Mikaru was still out there. He knew that but still hated having to wait so long for her. He had no idea if she was alive, hurt, sad or even angry. All he knew was that she loved him and that their love was eternal. While he waited for her to return to him, he would train and patrol with his father. Together they defended their lands and searched for any signs of Rin or Mikaru. They could never be too careful. Today, while patrolling the lands, Sesshomaru turned to his father.

"I'll return to the palace shortly, father," he said.

His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful, son. I'll be out patrolling."

His father left him alone in the woods. Sesshomaru was lost in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had no way of knowing if she was in danger, hurt or fighting Mikaru alone. He would not be able to protect his mate. To him, it is especially difficult to not lose control when his mate isn't near him. His first and foremost duty to his mate was to protect her. When she was here, it's as though he turned into a different person. He's full of joy and spirit. Whenever she's gone, he becomes quiet and impassive. His eyes are relaxed and his powerful composure made him appear cold and cruel. He grew colder and colder every time she leaves him. Only his father seemed to understand Sesshomaru, but the other demons in the palace fear him more than anything. A male demon away from his bonded mate was dangerous. The male becomes bitter and moody, then easily angered, their inner demon becomes easier to emerge for the kill, and eventually they would care for no one but themselves. He strolled through the woods, eliminating petty demons that try to defile the Western Lands with his lethal green whip from his fingers. These were times to not pick a fight with Sesshomaru. A mated male demon, separated from his mate for long periods of time, makes them more dangerous and deadly.

As he walked, he heard something so faint that he didn't take any mind to it. Then he heard it again and this time louder. He kept walking but listened more attentively. The wind picked up slightly around him, giving a better scent on who is close by.

"You are HIS son! You are the son of the Dog Demon!"

A demon from the continent appeared in the distance of the forest. He was a giant ogre like demon with a cheap spear and simple armor. He roared as he charged. Sesshomaru stopped and lazily side glanced at him.

"My clan will grant me lordship once I bring them the head of the Great Dog Demon's son! DIE!" he shouted a war cry at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru blinked slowly with a sigh. He didn't make a move to defend himself as the demon charged at him. The demon raised his spear to attack as he closed in on Sesshomaru. In a split second, Sesshomaru had moved so quickly that the demon didn't have time to react. Sesshomaru was instantly in front of the demon with a hand at a death grip on the demon's neck. He choked and gasped as he tried to pry the choking hand from him. Sesshomaru watched the demon gasp for breath.

"No! Please! Spare me! Forgive me!" the demon gasped.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"You are an eye sore. Such a weak demon isn't worth my time," Sesshomaru growled.

His poisonous claws turned green as the poison began burning the demon's neck to the bone. He screeched and hollered in pain as his whole body withered to nothing but dead skin and bones. Sesshomaru let go of the corpse and continued walking like it was no big deal.

'What am I doing battling these weaklings? It doesn't make any sense to me! I should be with Rin, fighting Mikaru,' he thought to himself.

"Sesshomaru!" a voice from behind him called. Sesshomaru knew who it was and didn't stop walking. He stopped when he felt his father right behind him.

"What is it, father?" he murmured.

"That was not how we deal with the enemy," Inutaisho growled.

"Heh, he attacked me and I defended myself. Simple as that."

"You didn't defend yourself. You tortured that demon."

"We protect our lands from trespassing demons. He was an enemy from the continent. Nothing more."

Sesshomaru started walking away. He heard his father growl.

"Sesshomaru! I know that this is harder on you than ever to have her leave you again, but you must learn to control yourself! Don't you see what you are becoming?"

"I don't need to listen to this nonsense."

"You do and you will, my son. If you let this overwhelm you then you will fall into a dark path that you can't escape from. The separation from you and Rin is taking its toll on you emotionally. You've become hard and cold. It's gotten worse as she leaves you. You have to learn to keep it from hurting you."

"I'm in complete control of myself father. I don't need a lecture like a child. I am myself. I simply have nothing to be happy for as of this time."

"If you let this side of you continue, you may show it in front of Rin and she may never forgive you."

Sesshomaru whipped around with his chest puffed out. His eyes turned red. His aura was outlining his body, but his father seemed unaffected by it.

"Do not talk like that about me and Rin. Ever! I may not be able to protect her physically but I can protect her name!"

"Calm down Sesshomaru! Don't you see yourself? This is your father you are talking to."

"I don't care! I'll not have you talking about her in this matter!"

He put a claw in front of him. His fingers flexed for battle. Inutaisho stared at his son. His own pride won't let his son walk all over him.

"Sesshomaru, think about what you are doing right now before you start something here."

He made no move to prepare for whatever attack came from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru made to leap forward when they both heard a very familiar voice calling for help. Sesshomaru calmed down instantly. His face went back to normal and listened. Inutaisho was alert as well.

"Sesshomaru! Help, me!" a weak cried out in the distance.

'Can it be?' Sesshomaru thought.

"My love, help me!" the weak voice came to his ears again. Sesshomaru tensed as he bolted toward the voice. Inutaisho followed. It's her! It's his Rin! She's in trouble and she needs him! He had never run so fast in his life. His father was having trouble keeping up with him. Sesshomaru tried to pick up on her scent but there was nothing there. He stopped running to listen for her.

"I can't smell her. Can you?" he asked his father.

"Nor can I. That is puzzling," He looked at his son, "We need to be careful. Mikaru might be nearby."

"Agreed."

They both listened until her voice came up again. They followed her voice until they came to an opening in the forest. They scanned the area for her. Then they saw a figure wobbling toward them. Sesshomaru's heart soared but then twisted in pain. Rin was there in a sight that Sesshomaru never wished to see her in since her injury. She was blood stained from many cuts and slashes to her body. Her kimono was shredded and her armor was nothing but debris. She was panting heavily with blood coming from her nose and mouth. He growled at the sight of her. He made to rush to her.

"Sesshomaru wait! Think about this first. I'm not sensing her scent at all," his father pointed out.

Sesshomaru paused. He sniffed at her but there was no scent. With her bleeding this much, her scent should have been picked up for miles. On top of that his mating scent isn't coming from her and his body wasn't telling him that she was near him. Something's wrong. He withdrew his sword.

"You're not real," he said.

"Yes it is I, Sesshomaru. I need your help," she coughed more blood.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru sliced his sword over her body. She looked stunned as she disappeared from sight. She was an illusion.

"My my, is that anyway to treat your mate, Sesshomaru?" a familiar evil voice said to them overhead. The father and son looked around for Mikaru.

"I tire of your antics, coward. Show yourself and let's end this now!" shouted Sesshomaru.

"Be ready, my son," Inutaisho warned.

"Now, now, all in good time. For now I need your assistance," he smirked in echo.

"I would rather die than join you!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Be careful what you wish for, young dog," he chuckled.

The moment he stopped talking his followers began attacking Inutaisho. Sesshomaru made to help his father but a figure from his peripheral vision made him stop. Mikaru smirked as he bounded into the forest. Sesshomaru growled as he followed.

"No, Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho called over his shoulder as he blocked several swords at once with Sounga. Sesshomaru didn't even hesitate as he tracked Mikaru into the woods. His nose was telling him where to go as he gracefully swiftly dashed around obstacles in his path. He must have been chasing him for miles and miles.

'His scent is getting stronger, I must be getting closer to him,' he thought to himself. He was right. After a while, he thought that he finally caught up with Mikaru. He stopped running as he walked cautiously in the opening of the trees. He looked around for his prey but Mikaru wasn't around. His scent was here. He walked up to the red cloth on the ground. Sesshomaru picked it up and held it to his nose. He growled to himself. Mikaru must have had this in his kimono to leave his scent on the cloth to draw him here. He tossed aside the cloth with his sword ready.

"Alright, you lured me here. Come out and let's end this now."

Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru heard a sound coming from behind him. Before he could whip around, a sharp pain to his head made him cry out as he fell to his knees. Mikaru was standing over him with a hand of lightning. Mikaru touched Sesshomaru's head again, making him fall face first to the ground. Sesshomaru grunted as he tried to lift his head. Mikaru walked around Sesshomaru.

"Manners, Sesshoomaru. Perhaps I should teach you some before I kill you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I'm about to win my little war."

"Killing me will only bring forth your own death!"

Mikaru crouched down in front of him.

"My dear young dog demon, who said that I was only going to kill you to end my little war? Are you forgetting the only person who has the potential to stop me?"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned fearful.

"Ah, I see that you understand. As Rin's mate, I need you to lure Kira to my little trap. You see, Rin's becoming too much of a threat and I need to end her before she discovers her true powers as a time warrior," he said lifting Sesshomaru's chin mockingly.

"I will never help you to harm her!" he snarled jerking his chin away. Mikaru chuckled.

"Whoever said that you had a choice?" With that, he raised his lightning hand as he made to attack Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru's painful screams echoed throughout the forest as the crow fluttered away from the noise.

Inutaisho's enemies were finally killed as he picked up on Sesshomaru's cries. He transformed into his true form as he made a mad dash to his son. His stomach turned as he tracked him. He couldn't lose his son like this. He didn't want to have to lose his son before he, himself, left this world. When he made it to the end of the trail, he could pick up Sesshomaru's and Mikaru's scent in an area. Inutaisho smelled Sesshomaru's blood with a burning hint to the scent. An imprint on the grass showed Inutaisho what happened. Since both of their scents were gone, Inutaisho can only assume the worst. Mikaru has taken Sesshomaru hostage. His body shook as he turned his head to the heavens.

"Rin? He has Sesshomaru!" he said, hoping that the time council would have already alerted her as he rested his head in his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Hishnu and a few of the time warrior council members were talking together. They were deliberating Mikaru's next move.

"Mikaru has shown no sign of the next activity. Why hasn't he planned to do anything?" one of the females said.

"I do not know, Shikara. It is extremely distressing. He has to be up to something," Hishnu said.

"The mirror is not showing anything about him," Shikara said, "Deinnu? Could the mirror be dwindling with our power?"

"It shouldn't. We are focusing our power on it. Besides, Mikaru still has the artifact of time travel. The mirror would sense its activity no matter what," he said.

The mirror pulsed and fluctuated. The power of it was spiraling as though it was trying to show something. Dark clouds were swimming around it. The fellow warriors watched the change in the mirror.

"What is happening to the mirror?" Shikara shouted.

Deinnu went over to it. He put his hand over the mirror, closing his eyes to focus. In a moment his eyes snapped open.

"The mirror isn't losing power. It was tampered with!"

"How can this happen?" Hishnu exclaimed, "How can an intruder enter the palace without our knowledge and tamper with our most prized artifact? It is impossible!"

The three members gathered around the mirror. They focused their power on the mirror. Slowly, the power of the mirror returned to normal.

"My brothers!" exclaimed a weak voice from behind the pillar nearby.

All three withdrew their weapons for battle.

"Show yourself!" Deinnu said.

Slowly, a bloody hand appeared as the wounded time warrior councilman emerged from the shadows. She was bloody and cut all over. Her clothes were stained with her own blood. She coughed up blood as she held her deeply cut stomach. Hishnu caught her and settled her in his lap on the floor as she collapsed.

"What has happen, Mikina?" Hishnu asked her. He moved her hair from her mouth.

"We were betrayed!" she gasped quietly, "There is a traitor!"

"By who, Mikina? Who is the traitor?" Hishnu asked her.

Her eyes drifted toward beyond the warriors. Her breathing increased and sounded rougher with her blood half choking her. Hishnu followed her gaze. The others followed his gaze. Their oldest member of the council was standing next to the mirror with his hands behind his back.

"I see you fixed the mirror. That was rather quick of you," he said mockingly.

"You, talin? You, who is the oldest, betrayed the order? Attacked one of our own?" questioned Shikara.

Talin smirked.

"Is it really so hard to believe, my brothers?" he asked.

"You tampered with the mirror? Why?" Deinnu asked him.

Talin put a gentle finger on the mirror. It slightly wiggled from the impact of his finger.

"There was something that I didn't want you to see just yet."

"What did you do?" Hishnu hissed.

"Now, now, there's no need to be nasty," Talin smiled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Hishnu repeated louder than before.

Talin faced his brothers.

"I made sure that you couldn't see Mikaru's latest action. Dear Mikina didn't agree with me."

"WHAT?" Deinnu growled.

"You see, I've made a deal with Mikaru. He will not unnecessarily harm innocent people in exchange for Sesshomaru."

The room was so quiet a pin could be heard for miles. An aura of power and anger filled the room from the three warriors.

"So you would hand over Sesshomaru and the lives he and his father save to Mikaru? Do you not remember what major impact he has on the future? Sesshomaru is the key to peace in this world! You must know this! Letting Mikaru take Sesshomaru is a deadly mistake, Talin!" Hishnu shouted.

"WRONG!" Talin shouted back.

His voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Mikaru is powerful. We have sent many against him and all have fallen to his blade. How can we let the fate of this world rest on this undisciplined, selfish GIRL? We cannot win this fight. I have helped Mikaru accomplish his goal, that is true, but I have helped to stop senseless killing of innocents. You know that I speak the truth. You know that you have thought about Rin the same way. We have fought and we have lost the war. We must accept it and let things go as they may or others will die while we struggle against him. This, we must accept," he explained.

Deinnu and Shikara lowered their heads, closing their eyes in defeat. They understand what was happening. The room was silent as they contemplated what was said.

"You're wrong," Hishnu said getting up. He carefully lay a healing, passed out Mikina against the pillar. He stood to face the shocked members of the council. Mikina's blood stained his kimono.

"You only believe that we lost because you gave up. You gave up hope and gave Mikaru the white flag. As long as we have hope we can still have a chance to win. You are right about Rin. She is arrogant, and undisciplined, but she is different from the fallen time warriors we sent out. She has spirit, courage and the will to fight. My first meeting with her alone showed me her true worth of her time warrior title. She cares for Sesshomaru, which means that she will never stop fighting to protect him. Sesshomaru gives her the one thing that none of us have that makes her stronger. Something worth fighting for."

"You are willing to put all of our lives in her hands?" snarled Talin

"I am."

"You are too late! Sesshomaru was taken already. Mikaru's plan is already in motion!"

Hishnu stepped nose to nose with him.

"It is never too late. We have the power of time. Rin will find a way to save him. She is our last hope. As long as she still breaths, she will find him," he stabbed his fellow time elder through the abdomen, "And I will make sure that your betrayal does not harm our chances even further."

He let the dying elder fall to the side in front of him. The echo of the fallen body echoed. Hishnu's sword dripped with blood. The remaining brothers eyed the scene with shock. Hishnu turned with the sword still dripping on the already stained floor.

"We cannot afford to give up. Not now and not ever. If we give up on Rin now, then we are no better than Talin and Mikaru. Come to your senses my brothers, remember the vows that we have taken all those centuries ago. She needs us now more than ever. Let us go and try to help mend what this betrayer has done to us, to Rin and to the future of this world," he said sheathing his blade.

With that, the brothers helped gather Mikina and walked down the hall with Hishnu in the lead to prepare for the horrors that were to come.


End file.
